


I Want You For a Lifetime

by zephyrus_0207



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Basically, Falling In Love, Fluff, ITS TRUE LOVE theme, M/M, OZ IS VERY HIGH KEY DEPRESSED AND TRAUMATIZED, Ozpin getting the love he deserves, Ozpin has trauma ya'll, Pining, What if Ozpin had a husbando, When you lowkey find your soul mate, descriptions of demise, frienship, request fic, trauma ain't pretty, wholesome moments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26670046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyrus_0207/pseuds/zephyrus_0207
Summary: Ozpin had lived hundreds of lifetimes; most of them spent in anguish, grief, mourning, anger, hatred. But, there were a few where those feelings subsided as he found someone to help shoulder both of their past traumas. Even if their story would end sadly, at least in that moment they would be happy together. (Ozma/Male!OC) (Lots of sad stuff, world-building, and romance)
Relationships: Ozpin (RWBY)/Original Character(s), Ozpin (RWBY)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18





	1. Perhaps I can hope

**Author's Note:**

> Ozpin is referred to as the eternal man because I am assuming that the name Ozpin is a more recent name. And so I am making the narrative choice to have him be nameless for a while.  
> *Is request fic* 
> 
> ...With multiple parts....

When he awoke he felt an abundance of pain. Looking around he saw that he was in a tent of all places being taken care of as his body was bandaged up and he was laying on a cot. There were shouts of orders being given out nearby as the soldiers were running around trying to keep everything together. They were stationed at the edge of the woods, protecting a village against the threat of the Grimm, however every passing day the number of Grimm seemed to only grow larger and larger.

_That's right...the war of Remnant..._

He had recalled. Truth be told, even though it was a battle that had taken over almost the entire continent, to him this was simply another meaningless battle that reinforced the fear instilled within the people of Remnant. It was the perfect time for Grimm to run amok, killing anything with a beating heart within their path, but to him, it was a direct message from Salem.

_Never forget what you've done._

The Eternal man gripped the cot beneath him as he felt the immense pain that came with every life. The demise of his family was still fresh in his mind, the screams of his children, the sounds of their home falling to ground, Salem's final words as she burned him alive...

"Good Morning."

The Eternal man snapped to attention as he turned his head towards his friend, well, his current host's friend sitting down next to him handing over a ration bar. He was dressed in dark muted colors just like the rest of their fellow human soldiers. Though unlike them his friend smiled at him, trying to cut through the overwhelming feeling of despair that surrounded them. His hair was uneven and matted up in some places courteously of the eternal man's own barber skills, however, his friend didn't mind so long as his hair was no longer obscuring his vision.

"Talk to Nai you'll feel better. It'll be better if you two get to know each other now."

His shared soul, Kai, prompted.

"We don't know that." The eternal man muttered to himself, opening the ration bar from its grass wrapping, taking a bite. "This has more flavor than usual."

Naia smirked, crossing his arms proudly. "Found some berries around here, I thought they would be a little pick me up from the usual bland crap." He said, crossing his legs as he leaned back against his chair. The young man stood out from the rest of the huntsman, having black uneven dark brown hair against startling golden eyes that had natural black markings around them. At first, when they first met he thought that Naia was a fanus due to the color of his eyes, but he had no key traits. No animal ears, no tail, no abnormal features on his skin or teeth; he simply seemed to have an almost unseen feature among humans.

As the Eternal man ate he couldn't help but feel uncomfortable at the way Naia was staring at him. He had known the boy for over 5 years, ever since he had possessed his friend at age 16 just as the two of them entered the battlefield together with almost no experience. In his many years, the Eternal man had learned the tells of when someone was onto him, the way Naia looked at them especially when He was in control. It was as though he were waiting for something, perhaps for him to slip up and reveal that he was possessing his best friend. But once that happened, all three would suffer the unintended consequences, it had happened so many times before, this time would be no different.

"So tell me, how is it that the best soldier ends up in the medical bay?" Naia asked, sparking a conversation while the eternal man wished to be ignored. However, Kai wouldn't allow that to happen as he was blocking him from returning to the safety of their mind.

The Eternal man frowned, "I was just so focused on the Ursa I didn't see the Beowolfs starting to surround me."

"Well, that's a blatant lie." Naia said blunted as he sighed in exasperation. "Come on Kai, you expect me to believe that you'd make a beginner's mistake out on the field while on your own?"

"It's true, I was having an off day." The eternal man muttered. He recalled the incident vividly, he had just taken down the Ursa Grimm easily, but as he saw the Beowolfs, he saw that they were in a pack of four. His mind immediately flashed back to that day and he heard their screams, their pleading, then his youngest's face as she was taken right before his eyes, lying limp on the ground after their home had crushed her. His entire body had given in as his every part of him went into shock, unable to remove the vivid images from his head. The impulse of negative emotions triggered more Grimm to pursue as the Eternal man fell to the ground, crying and unable to function. Had Naia not pursued them then he knew that both he and Kai would already be dead.

That weakness of his had lasted many lifetimes and had resulted in the demise of more than one life. But talking about such matters, even with his hosts...it was too painful. It was too frightening to trust that kind of information with someone could never truly understand that kind of sorrow. He had always done his best to try to suppress those feelings, to eradicate the memories, but to do so would be too cruel.

He deserved to be haunted by the people, by the children, who he killed.

"You're doing it again." Naia said, poking his cheek as the Eternal man only wished to remain far away from the human as possible. "Seriously, zoning out like that is what's going to get you killed one of these days I swear. Come on," Naia said, grabbing his arm, attempting to pull him to his feet.

"What are you doing?" The Eternal man asked, swinging his feet off the cot but not standing up.

"Staying in bed with a fuzzy head is only going to make you feel worse. Come on, let's spar some."

"I cannot, I'm injured." The Eternal man pointed out while Naia smirked.

" Come on, you have your cane don't you? " Naia said pulling The Eternal man, someone who he thought he was his best friend, to his feet. " Give me a little credit here, I'm not going to beat up an injured guy." The Eternal man couldn't help but pause, noticing that Naia had referred to him as "an injured guy" rather than as a friend.

 _"You're just being paranoid, there's no way he knows."_ Kai insisted as he mentally prompted The Eternal man to train. As the months past since their placement within the camp, Kai had prompted the Eternal man to possess him more now that the threat of a Grimm horde was fast approaching. _"I know how you feel about fighting, but we can't keep holding off on this."_

_"We're fine. You can fight just as well as I can."_

_"That's not the point!_ " Kai pointed out. _"You told me that you wanted to save humanity from Grimm, well you can't do that unless you learn to trust at least one person. Do you think that Salem is just going to wait around for you to heal your mental scars while she's sending hordes of Grimm after you?!"_

_"..."_

_"You need an ally at least. You've known Nai just as long as I have, we can trust him to keep a secret and to have our back."_

_"How are you so certain? That boy...he's hiding something, I know it."_ The Eternal man said as he recalled the uneasiness he felt when Naia looked at him with his piercing stare, as though he were seeing right through him.

 _"We're hiding something!"_ Kai retorted in annoyance.

* * *

The Eternal man had lifetimes of training under his belt, but in the state he was in he was easy prey, unable to match against Naia's martial arts. His host's friend had disarmed him multiple times over, flipping him onto his back over and over again all while laughing at him, trying to coax a fire in his belly. Naia was very clearly was holding back as he was not even using his weapon. Naia was always quick on his feet, able to take on a Grimm barehanded using his arura techniques, it was almost unfair how composed he was during battle when compared to him.

"I would think the great Kai Flounder would have more fight in him that that? Don't tell me you're ready for retirement already old man." Naia mocked as he handed his friend back his cane as he helped him to his feet. "Maybe if you switched to something more offensive than a stick, but hey- who am to judge a future retirement investment."

_"Oz! He is wiping the floor with you. I may have put you up to this but I'm the one who's gonna have to hear about this all the way back to camp!"_

The Eternal man didn't say a word as he fought again, this time calming his racing heart as his mind cleared some. This time he put up more of a fight as he blocked both of Naia's kicks towards his head and then backed off as his host's friend tried to deliver a punch. Naia picked up on his growing confidence, never retaliating as he quickened his pace, forcing The Eternal man to meet his pace, meet his rhythm, meet his ferocity. Until finally both were out of breath, delivering a solid blow to each other's faces before falling to the ground just across from each other.

The Eternal man felt his heart race, and for the first time in a while, it wasn't due to fear or his memories, it was something more raw...the exhilaration of battle.

"Ah-" Naia was about to say, smiling brightly before he stopped himself.

"What? What is it?" The Eternal man asked, not sure as to what he was going to say.

"Nothing. It just seems like you're feeling a bit better that's all." Naia said, standing up as he pulled whom he believed to be his friend to his feet. "Hm, seems like we both went a little overboard there," Naia said as he noticed the cloth bandaids on his friend's arm. "Well whatever, I'll redo then once we get back."

The Eternal man winced as Naia spoke, recalling how he had protected him and Kai while they were being attacked. He had just noticed that Naia too was bandaged up, but his were more hidden under his jumpsuit, away from view.

"I'm sorry." The Eternal man said as Naia stopped walking, looking at him in confusion.

"For what?"

He turned his head away for a moment, "For...for everything. For not being more open with you, for avoiding you, I realize I'm not acting like a good friend. But I..."

"Hey, it's okay." Naia said as he placed a hand on his shoulder, a gesture of understanding between them. "We all have things that we don't want to talk about. Just, rely on me a little more once in a while, that's what friends are for." He said with a smile leaving the Eternal man winded slightly due to his honesty. For a moment he felt a spark of hope, one that was buried deep within his heart.

Perhaps he would be able to find an ally. It had been so many lifetimes since he truly talked to someone outside of his reincarnations. But as he fantasized trusting another person for once, he heard howling in the distance, and immediately whipped his head towards the source deep within the woods.

It was a reminder, an unintentional reminder. Never forget what you are, never forget what you've done, never forget how many people you dragged down with you. In a second that spark was extinguished. The Eternal man hung his head as he stared down at the palms of his hands. To anyone else, they would be the normal calloused hands of a soldier, but to him, they were the hands of a murderer. One that deserved every maliciously intentioned repercussion that came his way.

 _"You can't keep fighting this!"_ Kai said within his head. _"I know it's asking for a lot, but we can't find the relics on our own."_ The host of the body waited for an answer, but quickly became fed up. "Sorry about this."

The Eternal man didn't have time to respond as Kai took his body back.

_"Kai what are you doing?!"_

"Helping you take the first step." His host said as he chased after his best friend.

* * *

Naia followed his best friend deeper into the forest just as dawn was upon them, shoving his hands in his pockets as they walked further and further from the camp. He could see that Kai was tense, fiddling with the fabric of his jumpsuit. His eyes narrowed as he could also hear his best friend muttering under his breath, a new habit that he had picked up over the past few years.

"So, we going on a walk to somewhere in particular, or are you just going to leave me here for the Grimm?" He said, expecting to be chided for his sense of humor. But instead was met with his best friend turning towards him with a nervous expression.

"Nai," His best friend had said, watching as Kai struggled to come up with the right words. "I'm...a few years ago, back when we were still dumb kids just before enlisting, I came in contact with someone else, a soul older than our world. Now he's-"

"I know." Naia said simply, as if it was the most common response in the world.

"Y-you what?" His friend had asked him, flabbergasted as Naia could feel he uncertainty, fear, the growing anticipation. "What do you mean you know?!"

Naia smirked knowingly. "Seriously? It's pretty obvious."

"Wha-Obvious!?" Kai exclaimed as he was at a loss for words. "How the hell is it obvious that there's another soul within me?!"

"...Okay well maybe not that obvious," Naia remarked, ruffling the back of his hair. "It's just really clear to me because you're confused, and that other guy's afraid." He said, as he could feel the presence of both souls in one body, more so as to them everything was made clear. His friend's eyes color shone gold for a moment as his posture became straighter and his expression more somber. "Ooo, do I finally get to formally meet you now?" He asked playfully but could feel some anxiety growing within himself.

Even though they were only a few feet away from each other, Naia could feel the years that separated them. This man had an array of emotions, all of them weighed down by grief and fear. But even so, he saw the hope in his eyes, a spark within the darkness of their war. The man told him everything about the reason they were fighting the Grimm, the unseen battle that had waged for lifetimes, the people he had taken as his host, the allies who followed his cause, the relics themselves.

After he heard everything, Naia couldn't help but take a step back, placing his hands on his hips as he processed the information.

"I don't...wow." He managed to rasp out as the man remained composed. There were a number of things he could say, he could swear his life to his cause, he could deny that there was something out there more frightening than the Grimm, he could simply walk away all together...but that wasn't who he was.

"I understand if this is too much to take in." The Eternal man said, clutching the cane in his hand. "If you decide to walk away, no one would-"

"I won't betray your trust." Naia said with certainty, placing his hand over his chest as the eternal man looked at him in surprise. "You and Kai are my friends. If you need help then I'll always be there. Us outsiders need to stick together after all." Naia said smiling cheerfully, however, he could see there was still a layer of distrust between them, implying that he had experienced something like this before- and according to his feelings- didn't end all that well. "It's alright if you don't want to hang around me just yet, I can't imagine how it must feel, hanging around someone who already knows your deep dark secret."

"It's nothing like that at all." The eternal man said. "It's simply..." The immortal soul was at a loss for words. Naia could see he was still gripping his cane, his mind muddled with emotion. "I will need some time to adjust to someone else knowing."

"No way, everyone's so worried about the Grimm we don't really have time to think about how weird our campmates are acting." Naia said brushing it off, but could also see that he wasn't being very convincing enough to remove his worries. "So what exactly do you go by exactly?" Naia asked as he rested his head against the palms of his hands behind his head.

"...Oz." The man before him had said.

"Oz huh?" Naia said to himself just as he then became alerted, hearing the roars of Grimm were getting louder and louder. The two of them frowned as they looked in the direction of the sounds. "That doesn't sound like any Beo or Ursa does it?"

"No." The Eternal man said somberly as even he couldn't identify what Grimm made that sound. Naia noticed that the Eternal man disappeared as his best friend took control of his body again, his entire posture relaxing as his shoulders slumped over and he placed his hands on his hips.

"Think you can see it from above?" Kai suggested as Naia nodded.

He skillfully climbed the tree without breaking a sweat, cutting the top off so he could stand in its place. He narrowed his eyes, able to see that there was a group of something approaching. He took his scope out of his back sachel. It hurt his head to use it, but it far improved his sight range when in use. With it, he could easily spot what he knew were Grimm, but they didn't look like any Grimm he had seen before. Naia could feel fear take hold as he saw a huge pack of Grimm within range of their camp, towering over the treeline. There were at least 3 that he could see, all of them had massive bone spikes on their back making them stand out against the green of the forest, while also not hiding their massive tusks that were no doubt powerful. As he tried to get a closer look using his scope one of their heads turned towards him.

"What the-" He muttered to himself as the Grimm that looked at him raised it's trunk and roared aloud, sending waves throughout the forest that sent the animals within running. Naia covered his face as a flock of birds few directly past him. For a moment he looked at him almost wistfully. "Must be nice to fly away like that." He said to himself as he felt the earth shake under him, seeing that the Grimm were now charging towards him, towards the direction of the camp. "FU-"

The huntsman jumped down from the tree, slowing down his decent by grabbing a few branches.

"Kai!" He yelled out as his friend looked up towards him.

"What's going on?!" He called back.

"There are huge Grimm heading for us! Huge ones we're not going stand a chance again!" Naia informed now feeling the panic of the situation. "I'll try to drag their attention away, you warn the rest!" He didn't wait for an answer as he jumped onto another tree, using his bow-spear to traverse through the tree line. As he drew closer to the Grimm he could feel the earth shake from under him.

However, he didn't care as cut off the top of another tree, transforming his weapon into a bow, and drawing back the string as he aimed three of his arrows into the sky. Naia calmed his breath, as he aimed for the eye of the beast. From where he was squatting down, the red eye of the beast was good as a target.

_200 yards...that's nothing._

As he released his arrow, he followed their trajectory, landing squarely in the Grimm's eye...but it did no damage, none that he could see. It was at that moment he realized how screwed they were. If those Grimm got past their camp there would be nothing to protect the village from them. The huntsmen that were already stationed there wouldn't be enough takedown beasts like this. No matter what, he had to draw their attention away. Naia aimed another arrow, this time, one laced with fire dust, as he shot off three more arrowed to garner attention. Closing his eyes, he then tried to make himself a target, letting his fears, his anger, his hatred creep into his entire being. The sensation made past injuries ache even more, but he didn't let up, not until he could hear the trees start to break, and the Grimm charging towards him. As he opened his eyes he seamlessly switched his weapon into a spear, noticing that only one of the Grimm was charging towards him while the rest didn't break away from the heard.

Naia wondered if this was a good way to die as he then jumped off of the tree, preparing for the battle ahead.

* * *

Kai gripped his cane in hand while also preparing dust just in case. He had already informed the other huntsmen of the coming threat. While a few were evacuating the town, the rest had to prepare for battle.

_"Are you ready?"_

The Eternal man asked as Kai was hesitant.

"Oz...These Grimm..." He said trying to muster the courage. "Do you know what they are? How we can fight them?"

The immortal soul was silent for a moment before he answered. _"No."_

"You mean you've never come across them before or-"

_"I mean, Salem has many tools at her disposal, but I never thought she would put so much effort into weaponizing them to this extent."_

Kai's eyes widened as he realized the implication of his words. "The witch...you're saying she can create new Grimm?" He felt fear for his friend just as there was a scream from outside before a loud crunch. Kai left the tent with his weapon in hand and saw something that terrified him to this very core. Before he was a snake, a giant black snake that swallowed one of the Huntsmen whole before turning its attention towards another one that tried to attack him.

"What the hell-" He rasped out as he overheard screams coming from the village. There was another Grimm just like the one before him only this one was white. Kai could feel the immortal soul within him shake with the same fear he had. That they would have to face off against a being with this kind of power, with the ability to create nightmares like these. There was an explosion from the village as the fire started to quickly spread, no doubt someone had misused their dust, and now all of them were threatened by the flames as well as the Grimm.

Fear paralyzed him as he saw the destruction around him.

This is what we're supposed to fight against!?

_"KAI!"_

He snapped out of it as he heard his other's voice.

_"If you can't fight then you need to run."_

The huntsman remembered to breathe as he gripped his weapon in hand. "I didn't become a huntsman to run away." He said as he charged towards the giant snake.

* * *

Naia grasped his side as his body was covered in injuries.

He didn't know how long it took to take down that giant Grimm, but it was far too long. He hoped that Kai and his other as well as the rest of the huntsman were enough to take on the 2 giant Grimm because he wanted to crash down and sleep forever. However, he saw the smoke in the distance, the pain he felt didn't seem to matter anymore as he struggled to run back to his friends.

* * *

_"Kai! Stay don't close your eyes!"_

He heard the eternal man exclaimed within his head as his host was lying on the ground arms outstretched as the sounds of the battle faded. He was wounded, alone, and surrounded by his fallen comrades and the people who they were supposed to protect, all were slaughtered by hordes of Grimm they had never seen before. All he felt was his cane in his hand, as he felt pain all over his body, he could feel that if he was able to see tomorrow; there was no way he would be able to fight anymore, be a huntsman anymore.

_"Just wait a little longer, help will come I know it!"_

Kai struggled to speak as he was unable to move his body. Just as his vision started to darken, he felt his head being lifted up and the sound of a familiar voice.

"Hey, hey! Stay with me! It's alright, it's over, just talk to me, just-"

Kai looked at his friend, seeing that his face was covered in blood and beaten and bruised all over most likely from his fight with the Grimm from before. It made his golden eyes stand out all the more against the red and made him even sadder as he thought about leaving him alone. They were a team far before he became possessed, he was sure he would miss that that most.

_"Sorry Oz. I really couldn't do anything in the end..."_

Kaid apologized as he closed his eyes for the last time.

* * *

The Eternal man walked in a new life, a life where he inhabited a body where he was bonded with the soul in its entirety. He walked through the streets of a bustling city where many had gathered to protect themselves from the threat of the Grimm. Many years had passed since the battle that had taken away his past life. He mourned for him as he awoke in his new body. Since then he had tried to locate him, his cane, but to no avail as too much time had passed. The battle that had taken so many lives were just one of many that ravaged the continent. Even so, he did what he could to preserve the memory of the Huntsmen who had fallen. He walked towards an official huntsmen directory, one that kept records as best as they could.

He lied, saying that he knew the squadron that had tried to save the village, as well as informing them of the new threat of Grimm that was on the horizon. At first, they couldn't believe what he was saying, but soon enough were given a harsh slap of reality as they received reports of many villages within the outskirts of the city being destroyed. The fear of the people radiated from them as more and more reports came in. They all knew that many would continue to fall in the name of independence for each Kingdom, a war that was fought over and over again by various humans and fanus. Everyone who was caught in the middle was merely fodder, a noble sacrifice to whatever Kingdom had dragged them into their war for power.

For a moment, he stood before a bulletin board within the city square, slowly growing with the names of fallen huntsmen as he searched for a single name, of the comrade whom his previous life valued highly. His eyes started to water as his hand rested on his own name, the name of his past life, a man who had aspirations far beyond the battlefield had tragedy not cut his life so short. He had visited this place many times, as some kind of daily ritual as he lost more and more hope within humanity. He found some comfort in the fact that he never once found Naia's name among the fallen. However, it didn't mean that he wasn't dead. For all he knew, he was already gone, and he retained hope over a cold limp body.

As he left and stepped onto the streets of the city while dusk came. The street was lonesome as the stars started to light up the sky.

These lives, all of them wore down on his soul, like a rock being beaten by the waves of the ocean. At some point, he wondered when he would eventually crumble into nothing altogether. His mind started to grow hazy as he recalled the many deaths he had experienced, how many times he felt their pain along with them. What use was he? An immortal soul that had chosen to take on his burden but couldn't even save his own lives when it was his duty to guide them. The years were started to become a blur, and maybe it was better that way. If he forget about them, if he forgot about all the promises he made, if he forgot about trying to save an entire world of people who couldn't even stop killing each other just to gain footing.

It was too much, it was all too much...

Suddenly, the Eternal man's eyes widened as someone gripped his arm. He turned to see a shorter man behind him, trying to catch his breath. He had dark hair, and was wearing a black cloak, however as he lifted his head up to him the Eternal man could see the striking gold within his eyes and the victorious smile he had on his face.

"Found you, you bastard." He said triumphantly, as though he had won a game. "Do you realize how long it took to find you?!" He asked now getting annoyed.

The Eternal man didn't move, not wanting to break this moment as he felt a rush of relief and uncertainly. He had lost count of the years that had passed since he saw his friend, but he could see that it was long enough that Naia had aged with time, his eyes now laden with years of wisdom but still had that spark of playfulness that had never subsided.

"How- Why are you-" The Eternal man's voice started to waver as tears welled up in his eyes, unable to determine how Naia would be able to know it was him under this new form.

"You really believe I wouldn't be able to recognize one of my best friends? How cold Ozzy." He chided, laughing aloud as the Eternal man stood before him. "Oh right, this is yours- well, it's was the only thing that really seemed to matter. You didn't want those ration bars did you?" He asked as he held the can in his hands, something that The eternal man thought was long lost. "Alright, well I returned your cane. I guess I can go now-" He said trying to lighten the mood, but was instead pulled into a hug by his friend. Naia's expression softened as he returned the gesture, feeling the years of weariness finally ease. After so long, ever since that day, he never stopped searching, trying to find his friend after they both lost someone important to them.

The two shared the grief of their lost friend, but now that they were together that heavy burden would be shared until the pain subsided. Even so, Naia couldn't help but smile as for the first time, since he had met Oz, he able to feel the joy within him, the nostalgic joy of reuniting with a lost loved one through the endless pain he endure all on his own.


	2. One Thing That I Know For Sure, Longer Then Our Lives Endure, You're My-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place before the tale of the four maidens. ( I did way too much research for this -_-)

The Eternal man took rest for a moment, laying on the bed of an inn within a village that was in a time of rare momentary peace, far from any conflict of the kingdoms. He could feel his heart growing restless as he felt the rust of battles long past, of his instincts, screaming at him never to rest. For the longer he rested, closed his eyes and dreamt, the easier it would be for the witch to take his life. He gasped awake, looking around at the wooden walls of the room he had fallen asleep in. He sighed in relief as he realized that there was no danger within this room, that for now at least, he was safe. 

The relics had been discovered and were spread out through the world, safeguarded by the magic of the past world. All he had to focus on now, was the task at hand.

"Good morning." Naia said as he sat at the foot of their bed void of his armor, forging more arrows to place in his quiver, Oz now noticed as his feet touched the ground. 

"...my apologies for making you stand guard."

"Don't worry about it, this is the first time I've actually seen you sleep for more than an hour, in years." Naia said in a curt tone as he finished another arrow to place in his quiver.

The Eternal man winced slightly at his tone. He placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, grateful at least that Naia didn't shrug him away. "I'd understand if you'd rather not talk about it."

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" Naia snapped back, standing up while the Eternal man looked up at him. He already knew why his friend was upset, but it hurt to see him in such a way when he was usually more cheerful.

"This has to be done for the sake of humanity Nai-"

"Get your head out of the clouds!" Naia said sternly."Going out of your way to try and destroy Salem...is that really the right way to go about things?" He asked. Oz already had told him about the immortal witch, a woman that had the powers of Gods from the past world, a being of immortality that could create Grimm; truly a being that no nightmare could compare to. Now, while he was standing here, he wasn't sure what pushed him to follow through with Oz's plan. The two had traveled across the world in search of the relics, spreading the warning of Salem's existance, and somehow accidentally discoveredthe place where the witch; the latter being an unfortunate accident. After Naia had used his semblance to find the place where raw negative emotion stemmed from, he couldn't help but worry as he could see Oz planed to take advantage of the opportunity.

They had already gathered an army of huntsmen, almost all of them consisting of those who bore silver eyes the warriors that would repel Grimm. Oz had told all of them of Salem, of her immortality, her power, and how she was infused with the power of Grimm. 

"So long as the Grimm are a threat so is she." The Eternal man said, turning towards his companion of many years. "If we have a chance to take her out then we have to do it." He said. There was a chance that they could finally be rid of her, that they wouldn't have to worry about more nightmare Grimm being created. Oz would finally have a semblance of peace. For the first time, he could feel hope within his immortal soul. Which made him feel all the more worse as he argued against his friend.

"How do you know that this is even going to work? How do you know she isn't expecting us, or any enemy of hers, to attack her?"

"We both have done what needs to be done, every huntsman out there knows the costs of failure."

"That's easy for you to say! Your penalty is different from anyone else's!" Naia exclaimed, feeling the exact same pain Oz felt as he said those words, but he needed to hear them. "If we walk into her lair without at least one of the relics then we're all going to fall."

"I can't her getting her hands on a single relic if she discovers their power-"

"She has the world in the palm of her hand Oz! She has the world fearing the shadows in the darkness. " Naia pointed out. "They don't even know they're afraid of her."

"All the more reason we have to do this. Naia-" The eternal man tried to explain. "You know better than anyone how divided humanity is, how long it will take to bridge the gap between human and fanus."

Oz could see Naia tense up at his words, and pulled back his tone. 

"I'm just trying to lessen the burden. If people don't have to worry about Grimm-" He said, trying to explain what he desired, however, he felt chills as he saw Naia looking at him in disbelief. 

"But that's not really why you're doing it are you?"

The Eternal man was silenced as he could see his golden eyes glaring at him.

"You're just afraid of the witch more than anyone else. Do you think that taking her out now everything will be well? That all those lifetimes of pain will be healed in an instant?"

The Eternal man held his tongue.

"Oz, she still has control over you, over your very being and it's going to stay that way until you actually face up to what happened instead of just running away. Trying to fight her now, while your head is like this is a mistake." Naia said shouldering his bow. "I'm going to check on the troops, have a nice night." Naia said, closing the inn door behind him as he left Oz alone.

* * *

"Commander-" An older Huntress with silver eyes, and dark brown hair greeted as she approached, standing next to him. "The squads are ready for action at any time, just say the word."

Each team consisted of one or a few of the three, mainly in groups of six. A silver-eyed warrior to take out the Grimm, a Huntsmen to back them up, and a Fanus to pick up the slack. Every one of these men and women swore themselves to the cause. A deed that they knew could take them out in an instant, yet still chose to push forward, so long as the Grimm were eradicated, or even lessened, it was worth dying for.

"Thanks, tell everyone to get some rest, and tell the night patrol to keep a lookout on the roof in shifts, we don't need anything sneaking upon us." He directed as the Huntress nodded. 

"Understood."

Naia clutched his drink in hand, feeling the tension of the night. There was an entire army consisting of huntsmen, Silver eyed warriors, and fanus who had taken up the Eternal man's cause. Naia sat at a corner table of the inn within the village that housed them. He stared at the people that were in the inn, almost all of them drinking the night away as it would be a long trek until their feet touched the dark territory, it would be natural that everyone would be looking for their own way to relieve tension. After all, if this was the last night still breathing, many wanted to make the most of it. It was natural in this world for Huntsmen, or anyone to die young. Most who reached old age was either master of combat, or someone prosperous enough to build walls among themselves. Some drank, some spent time with their comrades, some trained, some warmed each others beds, but he...he simply sat alone with his thoughts. 

Truly, he never expected to live long enough to see himself getting grey hairs. There were many times when he was alone that he wanted to give in to an attack from a Grimm, or the blade of a thief. However, time and time again, within those moments he thought of Oz, alone within a new life, having to start over all on his own. That thought pained him as he considered the Eternal man to be his friend.

Even though their friendship must have been a blink in the millennia that Oz had lived; to him it was incredibly precious. He'd already believed that Kai was all he needed, that at least they would have the luxury to die together on the battlefield. But fate was never that kind. Along the way, his mind became muddled as well, deciphering what he was fighting for, who he was fighting for, how long he could go on. But, whenever his mind was heavy with those thoughts, feelings Oz's presence somehow lightened that those dreary thoughts in his mind.

Naia wondered how long was the longest Oz ever lived. The younger man never asked him of it, believing that it was a subject that pained him, as many others were. There were a number of things he didn't ask about, he realized as he looked down at his reflection in his cup. His semblance always made it easy for him to read emotions, something he took both pride and bitterness in. While it made it easy to read people, it could easily blind him in other ways, becoming overzealous as he made his thoughts clear to those around him often ignoring what emotions those same people felt.

Now, however, he didn't need a semblance to recognize the sound of Oz's footsteps walking towards him.

"May I have a word?" The Eternal man asked.

"Sure, I'll even give you two. Go away." Naia said bitterly but saw that Oz wasn't moving anytime soon. He sighed heavily and followed him out into the woods.

* * *

They were still close to the village but were obscured from view. He recalled the most notable time they last walked into the woods alone and asked. "So, we going on a walk to somewhere in particular, or are you just going to leave me here for the Grimm?" However, he was surprised as Oz held out something towards him, something that looked to be a black grip, connected to a mechanism with two gears.

"This is for you." Oz said as he held out a handle towards him.

Naia picked it up, inspecting for a moment, he gripped it in his hand surprised it was the perfect size for his hands. As he pulled a switch on the side, a large silver blade was revealed, engraved with various intricate decorations that only a master craftsman could have done. Naia recalled all the nights he heard Oz working into the dead of night, being incredibly noisy to the point where Naia had to kick him out to preserve his own sanity."A gift?" He asked.

"A gesture," Oz said. "I realize now there are many things I have not thanked you for in our time together, and I'm certain there are many in the future I will most certainly forget to thank you for. However, I realize that I may have asked too much, if you decide to walk away now I would not blame you-"

"Are you saying good-bye?" Naia asked, furrowing his brow as Oz averted his gaze.

"In a sense...What you said before is true, there are some aspects of humanity that I have never tried to, wanted to, truly understand. I apologize, I realize that I should have tried harder to bridge that gap once I decided to lead so many people..." He said looking down at the palms of his hands that began to tremble.

"I'm sorry too." Naia said, hanging his head for a moment before lifting it with certainty in his eyes. "I stand by most of what I said, however, I don't know you enough to always know what you're thinking. I may be able to tell how you're feeling, but that doesn't always translate to how you think."

Oz's expression softened as he stared into Naia's eyes."I only wish is that no matter where you go, you will remain safe, no matter if you decide to remain by my side or pursue your own beliefs." Oz said honestly as he faced his longtime friend with a newfound resolve.

Naia sighed heavily as he pocketed the blade, then he pulled Oz into a hug, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. "I'm fully against this fight, I think it's a terrible idea, however, I trust you. If you believe that we can win this fight then I won't leave you behind."

Oz's eyes widened at the gesture, in a moment of weakness he returned the gesture, hugging Naia tightly as he realized the weight of the situation. The weight of how much hurt he would undergo if he lost the man before him.

* * *

Ae the day was just upon then, Naia sat at the base of their bed wearing a blanket in the cold morning, staring at their weapons; his bow-spear alongside Oz's scepter. He turned his head slightly as he heard Oz begin to wake up, rustling the sheets as he sat up.

"You once told me that this God of Light wanted you to unite humanity, but how could a being expect you to do that while also creating a world where there is a clear distinction between two races." Naia said, uncertain why those thoughts were coming up now, but he felt as though he had to say them.

"How long have you been up?" Oz asked, feeling the tension in the air. 

"Just an hour or so, what a terrible time to start reflecting on the words of an old man." He chuckled to himself, trying to calm his nerves. He didn't move as Oz sat down beside him. 

"You believe that the fault lies with the Fanus?" Oz asked, always noticing how Naia became uncomfortable at their mention.

"Not just the Fanus, but the divide between humans and Fanus has been there since the beginning of the world," Naia said as he recalled Oz's words. "How is humanity suppose to be united when they can't even look past the outer appearance of another? It just seems like that God of Light sent you on a fools errand."

Ozpin's expression softened as he could read the frustration on his friend's face. "It was why the God of Light chose to reincarnate me into multiple lives, into multiple people. To ensure I would always be grounded, and to never distance myself from the people who are simply trying to survive in this world. But it's also why I need you." Oz said, placing his hand over Naia's. The two laced their fingers together as Naia smiled at him with a softened expression on his face.

"If I ever come across that God of Light, I'll have some choice words ready for him." Naia remarked as Oz laughed, trying to imagine his friend trying to fight a being of eternal light, the funny part was that, knowing Naia, he would most certainly do it now matter if he tried to stop him or not. "I really can never forgive anyone who would hurt you like that."

Oz pulled his friend in a hug, once that for a moment, made them forget the imminent battle before them."I appreciate the sentiment, my friend."

* * *

It was a trap from the start.

She was waiting for them, with thousands of Grimm, thousands of monsters that manifested from the black pools, giving way to endless nightmares. However, if it were simply that, then they would at least have a chance.

Oz heard a gasp as he turned to see one of his silver-eyed warriors impaled, killed by a comrade with a wicked smile on his face. At the drop of a hat, their army turned against each other, becoming prey for the Grimm who dwelled in this cursed area. Oz scorned himself as he at the least cut down the one who took his comrade, however, he was unable to bare the sight of all he and Naia had been working for being destroyed right before his eyes. A few standing Silver eyes petrified the approaching the Grimm, petrifying them but couldn't defend themselves while also becoming overwhelmed by their sheer numbers along with traitors.

Oz clashed against one of the traitors, a female insect Fanus who bore a sword.

"Why?!" Oz exclaimed, feeling the hurt of betrayal in his very being. 

"Because she is our goddess, she will bring ruin to those who defy her will, she will protect us from the nightmares!!" The Fanus exclaimed in glee, falling into madness as she attacked him again. Salems army didn't merely consist of Grimm, it also contained her followers who had heard word of a queen of Grimm. She swayed their hearts easily as they swore their lives to her, to her very being.

While many were blinded by the light those who bore silver eyes were attacked from behind by the huntsmen who were sworn to be their allies. Oz felt dread as before his eyes his comrades were torn apart.

"Reteat!" He yelled out as he allowed magic to course through his veins.

* * *

_Naia sighed heavily, as he watched Oz seal away the Relic of Choice. "I don't agree with what you're doing, what we're doing. Fighting something like her without the relics..."_

_"We can't risk the chance that any of them will fall in her hands." The Eternal man reminded._

Naia clicked his tongue as he signaled to his archers to drop their aim due to the large mass of combat below them as they stood from the cliffsides. " What the hell-" He asked as he saw their forces turning against each other.

"General!" One of his soldiers called out just as Naia turned to see one of his troops attacking him with a blade.

* * *

Oz was surrounded by the carnage of his fallen soldiers. For every one that Salem stole, he took many more of hers. Oz impaled his scepter into the ground, exhausted from the battle. He hoped that as long as most of his remaining troops were able to survive they would be spared. As the silver eyes fled he was surrounded by the remaining followers.

However, every nightmare of his was met as before him he saw a familiar woman hovering before him, looking down at him as her dominating presence sent chills through his very being. His eyes began to glow as he could feel magic coursing through his veins. The Eternal man knew that he stood no chance against her alone, but all he needed to do was by his soldiers' time to escape, what remained of them.

"You actually believed that you still stand again me?" The witch asked, almost accused as she brandished her magic before him, sending fireballs that Oz repelled with a wall of rock. His body failed him as he felt fear. Thousands of years of fear that weighed him down. He was blasted back as Salem attacked him again, this time, forming blackened spikes from the essence of Grimm that surrounded her. As they impaled him, he felt what could only be described as violent pain, attacking his body over and over again. He wailed out, feeling a pain that he had never experienced before. He could feet it forcing itself into his very being, trying to rip him apart. 

"It hurts, doesn't it?" Salem asked as she watched her former lover writhe. "Even if you can escape this pain by fleeing into another life, you'll remember. You'll remember what you've done today. You'll remember all the lives you stole, deceiving them with your words. Using them for your own gain." She said, smiling, content as Oz suffered in agony before her. However, the witch was caught off guard as she sensed something coming towards her. She saw a lone huntsman, brandishing a bow that morphed into a spear, charging towards her with no fear-laden in his eyes. 

"Foolish man." She scorned, raising her hand to kill him in an instant, however, she then looked up, too late as an arrow laced with every type of dust exploded in her face.

* * *

"Nai..." Oz rasped, his vision fading as he was in agony.

"You didn't think I would leave you behind would you?" Naia said, pulling Oz to his feet trying to run while using the petrified Grimm to cover them from sight. "So that's your ex huh? I should probably apologize again for calling you weak because she is terrify-" However, Naia then felt his weight pulled from under him. Oz gasped as he saw Salem destroying Naia's weapon as she held the huntsman against his will, hovering in the air using her gravity magic.

Oz recalled the number of times he had seen her use her magic to rip apart Grimm limb from limb, and now he feared what she would do to his comrade. "Salem!" Oz called out as the witch held his friend in her grasp. "Let him go!"

However, Salem retained her composure, as she caressed the face of the huntsman who felt his limbs being stretched beyond their limits. "Another soul you've led astray Oz? Did you corrupt him the same way did me?" She asked with a wave of her hand, Naia felt his bones start to break.

"Don't listen to her-" Naia rasped out as Salem picked up his fallen knife. She narrowed her eyes as she saw the markings on the blade. Oz could feel her intention, in her eyes he saw a monster who knew she held power over her former lover as she held a simple knife in hand.

"If you harm him..." Oz said, standing to his feet with his scepter in hand, pushing through the pain. "I'll never forgive you."

Salem scoffed at his petty threats, however, she could see something within him, within the person she had once loved.

His resolve.

"That is where you're mistaken. I'm not the one who caused all the pain, it was you. You who promised futures to people who you knew wouldn't live past tomorrow, to fight an enemy you knew you could never defeat." Salem said, looking down at the weapon in her hand. She easily repelled the blasts of magic that Oz shot at her. As the smoke cleared, Oz's eyes widened in shock as he saw a blade imaging Naia through his chest, before Salem tossed him aside into one of her pools; the pools that she once hoped would bring her salvation. Now she hoped that they would bring Ozma's destruction.

Even if that man whom Ozma treasure could be saved, the emotional pain would still remain, it would be immortalized along within him. No matter how many times Oz could try, her power would always surpass him. She took pleasure in that, the thought that so long as she lived, so long as her Grimm lived...Ozma would never find true peace.

* * *

Oz didn't hesitate to dive in after his friend, protecting them with his magic as he pulled them to surface. Oz dragged him with what was left of his strength, collapsing right next to Naia, who was struggling to stay alive as the essence of Grimm taking over his body, soon enough it would kill him.

"Please! Please don't- Please don't die on me, not you!" Ozpin begged, to what or to whom he couldn't say. There were no Gods within their world, only the two beings who were given their favor.

"To think...an immortal would shed a tear for someone like..." Naia coughed as tried to play off his pain, spraying blood on his face as the Grimm essence took hold, darkening the color of his golden eyes. Even while in pain, while tears fell from his eyes, his friend forced a smile, at least trying to see Oz smile once more before he would sleep forever.

"Nai? Naia!" Ozpin had exclaimed, clutching his comrade's body in his arms, weeping as he grew desperate. For a moment, he felt a kinship with the witch, his former wife. Was this how she felt when he died in her arms? Was she driven to the same desperation he was as he saw his friend's life end right before his eyes in the worst way possible?

"Please...forgive me." Ozpin begged, pleading for forgiveness as clutched Naia's hand, infusing his power, his gift from the scorned Gods of his past life into the person before him. Hoping, begging, willing...

For the first time in too long, Oz feared what would become of him when he would awaken.

* * *

The last thing Naia could recall, was being struck down by the witch, darkening his vision, and then the immense grief of his friend, his desperation.

"Oz...Oz?" Naia coughed as he opened his eyes, seeing his friend's body now limp as he clutched his hand. Naia's eyes widened as held him within his arms, but as he did so, Naia saw his arm, how his bare body looked. He placed a hand on his chest where he was impaled, there was a now scar, but not the wound.

"Oz, what happened?" He asked himself with more urgency, looking to his friend for guidance, for an answer, but he would hear no answers from a corpse. Instead, Naia reached for his knife. Pulling it out the blade he saw within his reflection that his eyes were no longer that of a normal human. Instead, they were of the monsters of the night, the Grimm, of the witch that invoked terror within the world; that tortured the person he loved most. Now...he reflected her image. 

He couldn't breathe. Naia was at a loss for words, looking for an answer for a reason as his friend pulled his hand away, turning his back to him. Ever since to woke up he could feel something off about himself, his aura, his very existence, felt unnatural. Feeling immense anguish, loathing, and betrayal he took his dear friend's scepter in hand, wailing as all of his comrades surrounded him, swearing to find Oz again, and confront him for all that he had done.


	3. The Tale of The Cursed Demon

"You deaf or something?"

The Masked Huntsman turned his head towards a black market human merchant he had struck a deal with earlier, standing inside his worn-out shop surrounded by typical wares that only held the rarities of the underground market. The Huntsman was wearing a black robe that covered his entire body, with red trim at the ends, his face was hidden behind a white mask adorned with red markings, and at his side was a scepter along with a simple sword and bow. His eyes rested on jars of what looked to be animal parts...but he knew better. As they walked to the back room, there were cages of Fanus, chained up, and looking warily at the two of them, but neither paid them much mind.

"Did you do it or not?" The merchant asked again not annoyed, but the only response he was given was the enormous Grimm being placed before him on the table. His eyes lit up at the sight of a large Grimm fang fully intact. The old man before him was shady in every respect of the word, even down to the crooked grin on his face, his expression ascertaining the value of everything in sight. Such materials were extremely hard to come by as they had to be broken off by an experienced Huntsmen, but no one wished to approach a pair of King Taijitu on their own.

"You're a real psycho to take on something like that." The Merchant remarked as he verified the value of the fang, ensuring that the stood still retained some of the venoms with the fang itself. He then cackled to himself as he found the vein, "Can't get this pure stuff off of a Fanus, that's for sure." He remarked.

"Do you have it or not?" The Masked Huntsman asked, referring to their earlier deal, but then sighed heavily as he could feel the greed and confidence of the man and his comrades starting to surround him.

"I'm certain a...Huntsman like yourself, has some time to hear an old man's request." The merchant said, snapping his fingers. Right on cue, the door was shut behind them as various goons stepped out of the shadows, all of them holding weapons and most wearing masks. There was no exit from the inventory room, the only light coming in was from the full moon shining through the window.

"...I see you have some friends." The Huntsman said as he observed 3 humans and 2 Fanus. Usually, criminals had an unspoken rule of conduct, don't go back on your word. However, it could be immediately looked over if an opportunity to claim something with more value presented itself. However, there was another rule of conduct he found himself abiding by more and more these days...

"No Huntsman in their right mind could face up to a King Taijitu and walk away unscathed, and everyone knows that only a Silver-eyes would hide their face like that." The Merchant said greedily as more huntsman surrounded him, all of them baring weapons. "Simply drop your weapon, and I'll allow you to walk away with your life." He said, as though it were a generous offer. These days, Silver eyes were worth a lot of money, with or without their user, it was only natural that anyone would assume that a Huntsman or Huntress wearing a mask and fighting solo would have something to hide. After all, why else would someone wear a mask if not to protect themselves?

The Masked Huntsman placed a hand on the scepter on his back, tossing it to the side along with his bow and sword, much to the Merchant's amusement. The merchant had an ugly grin as he believed he had gotten his way.

"You misunderstanding the situation." The Masked Huntsman said, stepping back into a fighting stance, not wanting to damage the equipment he used solely for Grimm. "But I'm willing to forgive you and walk away with your lives if you give me what was promised."

The thugs around him laughed heartily as before them stood a payday that was outnumbered in a closed space."There's nothing to be worried about- once you won't feel a thing once the operation begins." The merchant reassured as the thugs approached him, weapons drawn.

"Okay, so we're doing this." The Masked huntsman sighed, cracking his knuckles as he was growing tired of having to deal with backstabbing merchants.

...If you turned your back on your word, then you had to be prepared for whatever fate befell you.

* * *

Deep in the forests of Remnant, beside a mighty river, stood the home of a once frail and lonely old wizard. He seldom lived, far from the dangers and conflict of the world; once, terribly lonely and isolated however he had slowly begun to warm to those few who visited him throughout the year. Upon this cold evening, he sat within his home, watching as the color of the leaves within the wood began to change color, brightening up the scenery outside his window. Beside him sat a close friend, a young frail-looking woman who poured tea for the two of them.

"What is wrong my friend?" The young girl, eldest of her four sisters, asked curiously as she saw the old man had a hand resting over his heart as he looked out the window.

"...Nothing." The old man replied, thanking her for the tea. "I am merely remembering, that's all."

"Remembering?" She inquired. "What about?" She asked curiously as the old man had never often talked about his past. "Perhaps it will help if you talk about it?" Fall recommended, standing up to tend to the fire before them.

The old man stared at her for a moment, wondering, as he felt the heartbeat of another, his eyes growing distant."...Have you heard the story of the Cursed Demon, Fall?" He asked as his friend looked back to him.

"The Cursed Demon?" Fall asked curiously, never hearing that word used before. "Oh, you mean the tale of the Foolish Fanus? Yes...I believe it is a common story shared among the Fanus, a tale of woe of sorts. The story of a foolish Eagle Fanus that was deceived by a human, stripped of all that made him beautiful and then was killed by the very human he tried to help. However, I've never heard the word Demon before, what does it mean?"

"A monster...of sorts," The old man explained, each world laden with grief. "with the mind of a man; not a Human, not a Fanus, nor Grimm, but something else entirely."

"I could never imagine meeting such a being." Fall said wistfully as she sat before her friend on the rug, holding her tea in hand as she warmed up near the fire.

The old man felt some amusement as the young girl sat before him with an interested, yet excited expression on her face, like she was a child expecting a story. "The Demon did not always have such a frightening form, long ago he was born a young Fanus with beautiful wings..."

Once upon a time, in the furthest reaches of Mantle's kingdom, near the sea among the cliffs, lived a young Fanus along with his family who nested along the open cliff sides facing the ocean. They had lived there for many years as it was safe from both Grimm and Humans, and within that safety, a family was born. The little Fanus was one of many siblings, all of whom were told by their father; You must never allow humans to see you, for if they were to capture you then you'll never see your family again.

His father told them many of these stories, of the humans that would steal them in the night, would take them far from their families if they did not behave; scaring his siblings both young and old, however, it also made him curious as well. He wondered what such monsters must look like, what kind of hideous faces and hearts they must have to scare his father in such a manner.

So, one evening before the sun came up, the little Fanus flew out from the nest within the caves his family had called home, disobeying his father in hopes that he would see a human. He flew farther than he had gone before, seeing many sights that only intrigued his curiosity. That was until he began to hear the sound of crying. Hiding in a tree, he saw what his father had described to him, a human, but this was not like the large beasts his father had told him of. This one was little, almost the same size as he was.

He was always told that humans were beings of evil, that falling in their clutches would mean they would meet a fate worse than death. The young Fanus was afraid, however, even though he felt terror in his heart, he began to felt the pain this human felt as well within him. To the little Fanus it was strange, that someone so different from himself could feel the same as he?

So the little Fanus called out to him, "Human, why are you crying?" He asked.

The little human heard his call, unafraid of the boy with wings and responded, "I wandered away from my village. I wished to know what was in the forest and I soon lost my way."

"We are the same then." The little Fanus said with a smile, explaining how he too wished to know more about the world they lived in, beyond the words of his family, causing the little human to smile along with him. The little Fanus aided the human in returning to his village.

However, their story did not end there, as every night both would enter the forest to meet and play, quickly becoming friends.

Until one day, while the little Fanus was flying to meet his friend, he saw something within the woods. Beasts that were far different than any he had seen before, hulking monsters with eyes that shone red against the darkness of night. The little Fanus flew back to his family, waking them, telling them what he saw. His father them immediately declared that they would leave; for in this world, there was no such thing as just one Grimm. The little Fanus pleaded with his father that they would warn the village of this threat.

You would choose humans over your family?! " His father cried out in a booming voice.

The young Fanus was scared as had never heard his father raise his voice to him before. However, he could not understand why his father spoke out in such a manner. The little Fanus tried to explain that the Grimm would kill the people of that village, and his friend along with them, but realized it was no use as his cries fell on deaf ears. So instead, the little Fanus flew away as fast as he could towards the village of humans.

For the first time, the little Fanus entered the village of humans, trying to warn them of the Grimm, but as he did so the people became angered with him. Saying that he brought the Grimm, that the Fanus and Grimm were one in the same. They beat and bound him, breaking his wings, leaving him for dead as they threw him out of their village. The little Fanus could not understand them, why would they hurt someone who wished them no harm? Why would they not heed his warnings?

Why was I born like this?

He questioned. He questioned his birth, he questioned why his people, he questioned why these humans, he questioned why the two could never hold any love for each other when there were much more dangerous beasts threatening all of their lives. But, he then understood as he felt their hatred, their denial, and fear as well. They feared him; because compared to them, he was frightening. He came from nowhere, a being who looked different from them. It was why his father was scared, it was why these humans were scared.

In this world, what was different, was dangerous.

But even so, even as he lay there, unable to move. His friend, the little human, came for him and took him away, saving them from the Grimm that quickly overtook the village. The little Fanus told his friend of his family who nested in the caves and together they walked to escape the monsters.

However, when they arrived, the little Fanus's family was no longer there, as they had fled from the threat Grimm, leaving no trace that they were ever there, to begin with. He had no idea where they went, where the would go, and with his wings broken, there was no way to follow them. That night, the little Fanus wept, he wept all throughout the night alongside his friend, who cried alongside him.

From then on, the two remained together, aiding each other, wandering from village to village becoming family to each other. Until one day, the little human became ill. The little Fanus was uncertain how to save him, but having no choice he ran into a village of human, begging, pleading for help.

Over and over again for many days the young Fanus was cast away. The more he was cast aside, beaten down, and turned away, he more desperate he became. Until finally, he began to curse everything around him.

He cursed the Grimm that he saw that night.

He cursed the humans that broke his wings, who refused his warnings and perished as a result.

He cursed the family that abandoned him for straying out of the cave, for trying to help others.

He cursed his useless, who had brought him nothing but pain.

So, he cut away what he hated of himself, what this world made him hate of himself. He cast aside what once filled his chest with pride, now finding no value in what prevented him from saving the only person he had left.

And then he was a Fanus no longer.

When he returned to his friend. The little human was shocked, for his friend no longer had his beautiful wings, and had only returned with medicine and a smile of relief.

The little human began to cry out, "Why? Why did you save me?" The little human asked, crying out in pain. "I have nothing to give you in return to repay you, to return your wings!"

But his friend shook his head. "I did not save you with the expectation of repayment, I saved you because you are my friend, my family. I only wish for you to care for me in return." He had said.

"As the years passed, and the two came upon many people, and many things beyond their wildest imaginations. But then, the Demon and the little human came across another being, a Trickster in need of help. Both of them agreed to aid the Trickster, befriending him as he promised them many things. The Demon and the little human grew frond of their new friend, drawing close to him as well as he too was an outcast.

But when befriending him, they did not realize they would incur the wrath of a Witch. The Witch scorned all in her path as she hated the Trickster. The being and the little human wished to protect their friend, as the Witch unleashed her Grimm on them.

The being that had sacrificed all, who watched everything being taken from him, felt that same pain again as he was unable to save his dear friend. The Grimm that had stolen the lives of the humans that had broken him, and dove away the family that had shattered his heart, eventually stole the little human as well.

The grief that the being felt was immeasurable, so much so, that eventually he simply turned into a being beyond anything that was seen. He turned into a being with the face of a monster, ravaging the lives of all those who scorned him, cursing the Wizard of whom he befriended, hunting him down, demanding to know why. Yet...even though his grief, loneliness, pain, his heart continued to beat; still within him, was the heart of a being who could still feel the emotions of others, who could understand the people who feared and hurt him.

His heart still continued to beat on within this new monstrous form he had taken, because even though he grieved like no one before, he continued to love his friend who passed on without him.

"The question was not why would he throw away his pride? It was, what drove him to commit such taboo. For that world that cursed his kind and their beautiful wings, the very part of him that was supposed to give him and his kind freedom only served to bind them to the safety of their nests, far from the reach of humans."

* * *

"W-What are you?!" The Merchant exclaimed as he was surrounded by his goons. "S-some kind of freak?! A demon?!"

The Masked Huntsman steadied his heartbeat as he wiped the blood away from his face surrounded by the people that attacked him, now unconscious. He glared at the Merchant who had fallen back in fear, drawling back while the Huntsman approached him, hands covered in the blood of his hired thugs.

"I-I'll give you anything, Lien, anything!" The man began pleading for his life as his back hit a table, now trapped in place.

The sheer fear radiating off of this one man was enough to make the Masked Hunsman's head hazy, every instinct screamed at him to rip him apart. The Huntsman then took out his knife, still as sharp as the day he received it. However, as he was prepared to make good on his threat, he noticed something sitting on a table nearby, then towards the Fanus still trapped in their cages. A few of the Fanus within still had their animal aspects, but a few weren't so fortunate. The Huntsman sheathed his weapon, instead, walking towards the table as the old man flinched, as he passed.

"You can't be serious!" The merchant exclaimed as he saw the Masked Huntsman picked up the leather-bound series of parchment just before the Huntsman easily crushed the old man's leg, preventing him from walking. While the old man was writhing in pain the Huntsman broke the locks off the cages. The Fanus walked out hesitantly, fearful for a few moment, but relaxed as the Huntsman merely picked up his weapons and left. All of their faces had a darkened expression as the realized they were trapped no longer.

"Literature is hard to come by." The Masked Huntsman said, as though it justified his actions, walking out as the man was overtaken by the sins he had sown.

* * *

"What happened to the demon?" Fall asked, having listened to her friend's story intently, having finished her tea.

The old man shook his head. "He continues to hunt the Trickster, in hopes of ending his life. While the Trickster cowers in fear of the being of found whom he wronged."

"Then, the story really isn't over is it?" She said with a smile.

"What a terrifying thought." The old man chuckled to himself, placing a hand over his chest, feeling the heartbeat of another being that was not his own.

"If that demon had learned to hold love in his heart even after being transformed into monster, then maybe he wasn't searching for the Trickster to harm him." She said thoughtfully. "If he saw him as a friend, then perhaps he simply misses him."

"Who could ever miss the person that wronged them?" The old man mused to himself, chuckling at Falls observation.

"No one would of course. Unless that Demon never believed he was wronged in the first place. Perhaps it's merely about perspective, to some it's a story of how humans are not to be trusted, to others it could be a story about the folly of the Fanus, yours however- seems to be one about loneliness. If the Trickster was the only person that Demon had left, perhaps he is merely pursuing a friend who he cared for."

The old man's expression softened as he heard Falls words. Out of all of his friends, he appreciated talking to her, never failing to be amazed by the wisdom of someone younger than he.

"The next season will be the coldest." She said as they both looked out to see a great gust of wind blowing the leave away in the wind.

"That is true, but even the coldest seasons can be worn through so long as you hold those to care about close to your heart." The old man said as he placed a hand over his heart, feeling the heartbeat of another being, not his own, but still so familiar to him even after so many years.

* * *

The Masked Huntsman's eyes widened as he placed a hand over his chest, for a second he thought he felt the presence of someone familiar, but it was a fleeting thought as he stood alone within the streets of a hidden village within Mantle, filled with outcasts and criminals. Even though he was surrounded by many faces, by many people, none were who he was looking for.

In this moment of complete solitude, as he walked out of the town and into the woods, the Huntsman removed his mask. Looking up at the sky, he held out a hand to catch one of the falling snowflakes, signaling the start of the cold season within Mistrial. He lifted up his mask slightly, releasing a breath of warm air, a sign that even as he looked like a monster, his heart still beat. He smirked to himself as he looked down at his hands, just as pale as the snow that fell upon him. He was no stranger to throwing away pride for the sake of others, but recklessness like that had to have a price. Perhaps this new form, no longer Fanus, nor human, was mean to be his justice. His answer for never wanting to bare the helplessness that his previous appearance cursed him with. For throwing away his pride as a Fanus, all for the sake of a person he would never see again...

The Masked Huntsman gripped the scepter in hand, a constant reminder that the person he was looking for wasn't a figment he had imagined up, as well as the day when his previous life ended. 

Even as centuries past, he never stopped looking.

Even as he could no longer feel the emotions of the person he wished to find, as that person had long disappeared.

Even now, through his mess of feelings and monstrous impulses, all he could do was hope that one day his friend would allow himself to be found before he could give in to the madness of immortality. Of years of solitude, desperation, hatred, and isolation from humans and Fanus alike.

Until then, until that moment when he could confront that person, he was content to walk alone.


	4. The Price of Kinship pt.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://the-angst-lord.tumblr.com/post/631631083952390144/i-guess 
> 
> Concept art.

The Masked Huntsman walked up the thousands of steps at his own pace after he had greeted the villagers of the town below. Even though these people had never seen his face, they still looked to him with kind eyes as he found himself returning to his place for many years. He greeted a respected friend, a young woman who smiled as she saw him return. As he informed her of his previous journey and to where he was going as she nodded her head.

"Please look after my father, he's been up there for a while." His friend with golden hair had requested with an apologetic smile on her face as he nodded in return. Even though the journey up the stairs took an entire day, there was an entire day of walking ahead of him. His hands were still bloody from the skirmish, his body now weary, but there were still procedures to take to properly rest. As he drew closer, he passed by a stone hut, that had a smithing furnace attached.

He stopped by there, placing his weapons, his mask, and removed his garments stained with blood, setting them aside to be washed later as he picked up a clean set of clothes set aside for him. Neat the hut there was a small pond meant for anyone that would stop by the hut, used for the cleaning and purification of those would ascend. He never got used to the freezing cold water that ran through the rivers and pools of the peak and was uncertain how other people did this so often. But the ritual itself always helped to clear his head after dealing with Mistral's black market, relieving him of some of the guilt that came with accending to the towns below so often.

Once clean, he dressed himself in a white tunic along with a cloak that covered his face. He took another look at his weapons placed aside, noticing that his sword was nearing the end of its life. However, he would request another one later on, for now, he simply took the scepter and ascended the stairs once more.

* * *

A monastery hidden within the clouds, in the coldest edges of Mistral, far from any major cities but still part of the territories that led to the capital. It was a place that was known, and was sought by many for it's fabled isolation from Grimm and the knowledge it held within it's walls. However, not many could ever reach the top, for the closer one drew to it, the shorter their breath, and the colder their body became. He lifted his head to see a Grimm Ursa approaching, however, he paid it no mind as he walked past it, allowing both of them to go about their ways.

It was a rare place, one where no matter the consequence of your birth, the mountain would challenge your resolve to it's greatest extreme. Which was why it was especially troublesome as he spotted a familiar face sitting at the end of the staircase, grinning cheekily as he spotted him, his face already flushed red as he swirled a small cup of rice wine in his hand.

"Master." The Masked Huntsman greeted, folding his hands together as he bowed to the bearded old Fanus man before him. Though the Master was old, he was a brick wall, having bulging muscle that could take down any Grimm bare-handed. He wore a simple white tunic just as everyone did, with flayed edges, void of sleeves, and had bindings around his forearms and hands."No weapon, nor hand may strike down another may pass these walls; No weapon that had taken a life may pass; Those whose hands are sullied with the blood of another must bathe before entering; Nothing that may impair the senses may enter." Naia recited a few rules that were inscribed into the stone walls of the building among hundreds of others as he walked past the Master laughing heartily as he sat on the staircase.

"Well, I am beyond the wall now aren't I?" The Master pointed out with a mischievous glint in his eye with a face flushed red.

"I've brought this for the library." The Huntsman said sighing as he handed the book to the Master. "Finding literature now is quite difficult, even in the underground." As the years passed, so did the capital city's control over Anima, it wasn't just the arts that were taken, it was all forms of expression including literature. The lords had said that it was for the sake of the entire continent, that so long as there were lesser ways to express emotion everyone would be less susceptible to Grimm. And in order to cement their word of law, every book was to be burned, along with much of the written word within their lands. He wondered how long it would be until that reached this sacred place.

"Don't worry about that now." That Master said as though he could read his mind. "Come, sit with me, indulge an old man with a few of your stories."

"...I am far older than you Master." The Huntsman reminded as he stood before the Master who was already nodding off.

"Yet, you still have the mind of a young man." The Master said as the Huntsman twitched slightly.

But even so, the Huntsman sighed heavily, conceding as he sat next to the Master who poured a drink for him in a small cup. He smelled a yeasty sweet aroma coming from it, but then immediately spat it out as he took a sip.

The Master laughed boisterously as he saw the reaction that the Hunstman man had "If there was any proof you are indeed still young that is it!" He continued to laugh, slapping his friend's back as the Huntsman tried to get the taste out of his mouth, feeling his face heat up in embarrassment.

"It's not my fault, this tastes nothing like ale or any else that I've had before!" He said as his mouth burned. 

"That would only mean that what you were drinking was the equivalent of water. To show true discipline you must drink a single cup." The Master said as he placed a fermentation jar between them, much to the Huntsman's chagrin. "Tell me then my friend. What stories do you have to share with an elder like myself?"

"There are no stories that I could say that would be of interest to you Master." The Huntsman said, crossing his legs as he glared at the newly filled cup that was handed to him.

"You say that, yet here you sit. A being beyond that of a man, Fanus, or Grimm." The Master mused to himself. "When you first arrived I knew you were someone interesting. You did not seek knowledge like the many who came before, nor safety, nor curiosity."

The huntsman frowned as he recalled the memory that he was referring to, as it was the first time he had set foot into this place.

* * *

 _He had first arrived in this place with weary heart and mind, almost about to pass out due to the exhaustion of walking all those stairs. The Master had greeted him, inviting him to rest for a little._ _"What is it that you seek?" His Master had asked as they both sat before each other in a room that built of stone, the only thing separating them was a table with a simple teapot and two cups atop._

_The Masked Huntsman responded wearily. "There were tales of a place that had never been touched by Grimm. I had to see if the tales were true." The Huntsman recalled the Grimm that he had passed on the way to this room. All of them were passive, yet his instincts drove him to slaughter all in his sight. But instead, he was directed to keep his weapons sheathed, much to his confusion, however, they did not appear to be aggressive even when he was uncertain._

_"No life will be taken behind these walls." The Master said. "Beast or not, the resolutions must be abided by."_

_The Masked Huntsman furrowed his brow. "Grimm are not alive, they have no heartbeat, they only kill and attack by instinct. Even if they're not attacking anyone right now, there's nothing to stop them from killing people if someone were to go berserk." He had argued, but his tone did not even affect the Master._

_"And then?"_

_"And then?" The Masked Hunstman asked in confusion. "And then what?"_

_"_ _They move around in packs, they have a natural instinct to gather and protect themselves, i_ _f they are not provoked then they will remain calm as we are._ _"_

 _The Masked Huntsman held his tongue. Fighting was all he knew, searching was all he knew; if he could no longer do those things..._ _"Are you trying to call them animals?" The huntsman asked in disbelief at the old man's rationalization._

_"Have you ever attacked when not provoked, when not defending your own life?"_

_"..."_

_"How can you justify your own purpose if it is only to bring harm to others?" The Master asked, finishing his tea and placing the cup on the table where the Masked Huntsman's was still filled._ _"_ _If you continue to follow in your ways, where does it end? Will you kill every Grimm you see in sight? Will you fight them endlessly for the rest of your life?_ _How much longer will that mindset last you?"_

_In his mind flashed the image of the chamber containing the Relic of Knowledge. He had been there once before, had been told how to use it. Knew that Oz's magic of the past world could be used to open it. As he held a hand towards the door, the desperation within him urged him to try; to try and open the door, to use the relic, to finally put an end to his journey that spanned centuries._

_But at the last second, he pulled his hand back, taking a step back as he realized how far he had fallen._

_I have been on a journey for as long as I can remember. I have been searching a long time for something that I lost but..I fear I have lost myself along the way." He admitted wearily as the Elder crossed his arms with a bemused grin on his face._

_"Tranquility, Curiosity, Resolve, and Humility, were the foundations that this monastery was founded on. It is not a place where everyone may flourish, or find comfort in. However, there is some pride to be taken within a place that would solely pursue the pursuit of knowledge." The Master informed as the huntsman listened intently. "So if you have found your way here, a warrior of many years, what is it that you seek?"_

_"All I wish for is to have some peace. I have lived too long, and now I can't find any use in this life I was given anymore." He said as he gripped the scepter in his hand._

_"No one can help you with that." The old man remarked as he poured more tea for himself. "Peace of mind cannot be given. However, if you should decide to remain here, then perhaps you will find the answer your seek. However-" The Master said with a grin on his face. "It won't be easy."_

_The Masked Huntsman scoffed, "I have had the experience of, "easy" in my life before." He remarked, much to the Master's amusement._

* * *

_"Again!" The Master yelled out as The Masked Huntsman was thrown onto his back, his weapon fallen to the ground. The Masked Huntsman had asked for this, to train alongside the Master of the Monastery in order to not lose touch with his combat skills that had kept him alive for years. However, he quickly got more than he bargained for as the elder was beyond his level._ _He gasped for breath as over him stood the Master fighting only with his hands._ _"You held such confidence as this bout began. Have you humbled yourself so quickly?" The Master laughed as the Masked Huntsman felt frustration bubble up. In the background, he heard the laughter of the Master's granddaughter who was watching the fight eagerly._

_"You rely too much on your aura." The Master said as the Huntsman pushed himself to his feet._

_"Aura is what keeps us alive during battle!"_

_"It's also what's holding you back!" The Master said as he held up his fists, taking a step back in a fighting stance. "In a true battle, you must be ready to allow harm onto yourself as you would deliver onto others._ _Aura doesn't make you impervious to all damage, it simply weakens the blow. If you start relying on it so much, you'll forget that it can be broken just as easily as any bone._

_The Masked Huntsman mirrored his stance, calming his mind as he did as he was instructed, dispersing his aura. However, it only made the fight harder, as he was hit over and over again by a man who he was certain had to be part Fanus due to his sheer strength. However, his Master assured him that he was wholly human. Right up until The Masked Huntsman could fight no longer, even unable to pick himself up from the ground any longer._

_"I believe this is my win." The Master said with a victorious grin as he pulled the loser to his feet, gripping his hand so he couldn't pull it away. "You know what that means."_

_"Very well, I shall abide by whatever you ask of me." The Huntsman said reluctantly, bowing his head respectfully to him. He had no idea what to expect from the Master. He assumed that perhaps he would ask for some ridiculous favor. However, that was not the case as the Master crossed his arms._

_"Tell me your name."_

_"...Excuse me?" He asked in confusion._

_"You name, I wish for you to give it to me."_

_The Masked Huntsman was stunned, uncertain of how to answer._ _"Is...is that all?"_

_"Of course, you neglected to mention it when you first arrived, now I must go to such lengths to retrieve it." The Master said with a hint of mischief. However, the huntsman stared at him, stunned, uncertain of how to answer._

_...What was my name again?_

_He thought to himself, unable to recall what other people referred to him as. "My name is..."_

_"You do not have to give me one now, however, I shall expect it eventually, should you decide to remain here for an elongated period of time." The Master said, patting his shoulder as he walked past him. Leaving the Hunstman frozen, certain that he had never encountered a person like him before in his many years._

* * *

_"Brother!"_

_The Masked Huntsman lifted his head as a young woman sat down next to him with a grin all too similar to her father's. He sat atop the edge of a cliffside overlooking the research facility that contained the Grimm who had chosen to make this mountain, this monastery their home. Only those who had completed their training were allowed to enter the area that was meant for researching those beasts. For as long as he remained, he was always amazed at the sight of Grimm that were able to be contained to such a level._

_"Sol." The Huntsman greeted in surprise as the young woman sat down next to him. "Shouldn't you be going home already?"_

_"It's fine, I finished my studies early." She said._ _"I wanted to know if you've thought about it, about you will decide to pursue?" She asked eagerly. "I'm certain that you would excel at anything." She said supportively._

_He had given it some thought many times over, had he been given the option when he first arrived, he would have immediately chosen to study the Grimm of this place. How strange they were, how they adapted over centuries under the watch of the monks who lived in this place. How he could find better ways to kill them..._

_"Perhaps you should study Aura with me!" She suggested as he did not respond, however it got him thinking._

_"The Master...what is his semblance if you don't mind me asking?" He asked curiously, as he had never seen the Master use it or his aura before in their bouts together._

_"Thinking about how to beat him in your fights?" Sol mused with a cheeky expression on her face but could see that he was not one to joke around so easily._

_"I've seen how bad it's becoming in the territories outside. How many of the arts studied in this place are slowly being outlawed." He said. "This place may have the natural terrain to dispel most outsiders, however past that it has no defenses, no way to protect itself if the worst were to happen." But as he spoke on about his concerns, Sol simply hummed to herself, unafraid. Something that was offputting to him, that a person could be so nonchalant about the possible threat against their home._

_"My father, just like every master before him, has always ensured the safety of this place. He has disciplined himself so that none of us need to worry about any outside threats. I pray that you will never need to learn of his semblance, because so long as that knowledge is hidden then there no need to be concerned."_

_"...That does not relieve me in the slightest." He bluntly said as Sol laughed._

_"Then perhaps you will learn how to trust within others during your time here." She said. "Trust that you will be safe here and that nothing will bring you harm."_

_He knew better to believe in something so ridiculous._ _"Do you even realize what kind of world you live in?" He asked as the old scar on his chest began to ache, believing her words to be the result of a far too sheltered life._

_"Do you?" Sol shot back cheekily. "Perhaps you have lived alone for so long you've forgotten what it was like to sleep without a weapon in hand." She said, as the image of the witch flashed within in mind, feeling all the sensations of pain and agony that came with remembering._

_He averted his gaze as he looked back at the Grimm, all of whom were staring in his direction, the sight of their red eyes making him feel unsettled._

_"Come!" Sol said grabbing his hand without warning. He went along with her, as he did want to leave, but Sol guided him towards the heart of the monastery where a grand building towered over them. It was a place of study where many monks were ready the scrolls and books that were always supposed to remain within._ _"This is the first time you've been here right?" She asked, but didn't wait for an answer as she led him to a large door made of stone, inscribed with the emblem of the monastery. Sol took a deep breath, clapping her hands together as she controlled her breathing._

_For a moment he felt no emotion coming off of her, no remnant of her usual cheerfulness was within her, only the calm of her focus. There was a still silence until a loud boom cracked through the usually quiet room as Sol palmed the door, releasing a wave of energy that opened the stone door slightly._

_"It's an aura technique." She quickly explained as she walked in first. "Only those who have remained a decade may access this knowledge, but I think it would help if you saw this."_

_As he walked in, his breath was taken away at the sight of the massive library, once that appeared to be carved into the mountain itself as he couldn't even see the bottom._

_"Centuries of the written works of masters, scholars, and texts of the outside world, gathered in one place. If you had any reservations of what you wanted to study, perhaps you would find it here." Sol said, smirking in amusement as the older man was still captivated at the sight of the library._

* * *

"And you say you have no stories to tell." The Master laughed again, taunting him as they sat together, admiring the moon. "I suppose asking you to marry my daughter is out of the question since you very clearly have your eyes on someone else." He remarked as the Huntsman felt some annoyance at that reaction. For the first time since he entered the Monastery, he had placed his mask aside, already resulting in him feeling strangely feeling embarrassed for some reason hearing his Master's nonchalant laughter. He was most definitely a man who he could never properly predict, unlike the people who he had befriended in the past.

"Still...a man with two souls." The Master remarked to himself thoughtfully as he sipped his drink. "To think that there was something more to learn even at my age."

"What happened to the fundamentals of the monastery?" He teased with a smirk on his face. "Curiosity: For even if all is known, it is within the being of all mortals to pursue that which cannot be seen with our eyes. Humility: For even the mightiest oak will fall eventually if we were to stand. Lower your head from the clouds that would blind you, and reflect on all actions that were taken, good or bad." He recited verbatim but then was undermined as the Master stuck his tongue out at him.

"You've adapted to this place almost too well." The Master said, a little annoyed as he saw his friend unable to hold back a smile. But then he touched his face as he realized.

_It was the first smile he had since..._

His eyes widened as he recalled the memory, his smile fading as he placed a hand to his chest."Naia."

"Hm?" The Master hummed as he had enough of drinking out of the tiny cup and now chose to drink straight from the fermentation jar itself.

"That was what I was once called...Naia." He said nonchalantly as though were a common fact all along. Though he felt some pride in his chest, finally able to give his master an answer.

"Well...it took 17 years, yet here we are." The Master said tauntingly as the two laughed together. "Finally making good on your word."

"As I recall, that was one of the few fights you've actually won."Naia said recalling the memory fondly but then grew sullen as he didn't realize how fast the time had passed. He clanged at his master who continued to drink without a care in the world. Over two decades passed and he continued to look the same, whereas his Master, despite his energy, had all the scars of time bearing down on him. His hair that once had traces of gold was now fully white, his face slowly began to fill with wrinkles, and his eyes grew more whistful as each year passed.

Each day they would spend together would now remind him that the day where they would have to depart was imminent. That once again he would have to say good-bye to someone he held close.

"Speak my friend." The Master prompted as he saw Naia's troubled expression. Who in turn, averted his gaze, looking down at his reflection in the cup, seeing the eyes of a monster looking back at him.

"I wish for you to outlive me Master." He said sincerely, unable to look the man whom he respected so much in the eye as he spoke those selfish words. "If there comes a time where your heart can stand it no longer while mine still beats, I would rather remember you like this; annoying and stubborn than simply lifeless." However, instead of bantering back his master simply sat back, looking out toward the night and the full moon rising in the distance far beyond the mountain range they were surrounded by.

"The loneliness of an immortal man. I cannot easily say I know what that kind of isolation could do to a man who believes there is no longer any value in his life." He remarked. "I've lived in many places all of my life, but this is the one I shall choose to rest within, the only one I would choose. Will it be yours as well?"

Naia hesitated, as even he did not know the answer to this question. "I don't need a home that will eventually fade away." He was a fool. Believing that these peaceful days could last forever. The wasn't the future that would await him, he was certain of that. "My semblance acts automatically, It always had, but as time moved forward it has only become more sensitive. I had hoped that it would be of some use to me, but now, it's only a hindrance. But I'm certain that the grief I would feel would overwhelm anything anyone else could feel."

He said but knew that there was only one other person who could outmatch him.

"For a being that feels everything, it is not uncommon to desire detachment. It would be too cruel to ask you forge any further attachments to this place."

Perhaps it would be alright if he truly conceded if he could stop feeling.

"Which is why, now is as good a time as any."

"Huh?" Naia looked towards his Master in confusion. It wasn't common for the Master to be gifting an acolyte material possessions, but then again almost everything that came from his master's mouth wasn't common or met his expectations, to say the least.

"Two things actually." His Master said, wiping away the remaining drink from his beard, yet grinned at him with a smile that always seemed to reassure all those around him.

* * *

He knew those peaceful days wouldn't last, and he was right.

He knew that forming bonds with mortals wouldn't have a happy end and he was correct.

Yet...he still hoped. Which was the biggest mistake of all.

* * *

Naia could feel the presence of the approaching army entering the area upon airships. For once, he was fearful of what was to come as the monks all evacuated, saving what they could from their home. Sol was already gone, as were the rest of the followers, leaving only one person left.

The Master had ordered them all to leave as their lives had to be preserved, yet remained behind.

Even though he knew better, he knew that he should have left along with the rest, he turned back, entering the same chambers that he had many times before."Master. The Mistral army is approaching." Naia said, kneeling before his teacher.

"Has everyone evacuated?" The Master asked, simply sitting before him with a calm expression, far from his usual cheerful demeanor.

"Yes, everyone leaving as we speak. But Master...if you stay here, then the Mistral army won't simply allow you to leave as well." Naia said, each word harder to say than the last.

"What of it?"

Those words sparked something within him as Naia raised his head, unable to take how calm his friend was. "Master!" Naia exclaimed in defiance removing his mask, wanting to plead with the stubborn man before him, to forego his stubbornness and to escape with his life. However...to ask him that, would be disgracing the reason he had entered these halls to being with. He knew, he knew that his Master had an obligation to stand with their home as many Masters had before. But no reasoning could make him feel any less betrayed, could make him feel that his Master didn't know how much value Naia had placed in his life. For as long as he lived, he was certain that he would never feel this kind of kinship with anyone else, and that thought terrified him the most.

Neither moved as there was a sudden boom, signaling that the Mistral armies had entered, and were prepared to enforce their will on any who opposed.

"It's time." Naia flinched as he heard the certainty in his Master's tone, knowing that it would be the last time they would meet. "You once said that you wished to perish alongside this place, however...It appears that you still have more living to do." He remarked with his trademark smile, smiling at his friend, wishing that he could at least enjoy a final drink with his kin at least one last time.

He clapped his hands together, releasing a wave of energy that spread throughout the room, and for certain, the mountainside. Naia felt overwhelmed by the amount of aura his master was releasing, activating his semblance for the first time, forming a golden halo around his body. He watched as for the first time, he saw his Master's semblance activate, honed by years of aura storage and physical training. Hundreds to thousands of golden clones of his master were released, a veritable army to match Mistral's own.

Naia had wondered for years what the old man's semblance was, but he felt vindicated that he couldn't even feel amazed at the raw power his friend held. For it would be the first and last time he would ever witness it.

"Don't look at me like that." His Master said gifting him one final reassuring smile, still glowing, still keeping his concentration as his clones fought in his stead.

Naia allowed his will to disperse, focusing his mind as he allowed negativity to flow within him. Gritting his teeth, his body began to morph. As it turned out, the Grimm essence hadn't simply changed his appearance, it had changed his body as well. Though painful, through his years of training within the monastery he could now control his appearance at will, causing black wings to grow on his back, similar to those of a Nevermore. pressing his head to the stone before his Master of many years, He allowed himself to calm his panic instead, replacing it with a bitter acceptance. No matter how much he could try to convince him, there was no use in commanding a mountain to bow his head.

"May we meet again someday, Master Wukong." He asked pushing away the grief as he felt his master's hand top his head, unable to look at his face anymore as he ran out of the room, placing his mask back on and spread his wings; fleeing as the Mistral army destroyed his home. 

* * *

He wasn't sure how, but he awoke on the ground in the middle of the forest, far from the mountain top. Even from where had crashed, injured, shot down by one of the Mistral soldiers. He could still see the once serene mountains burn orange and black against the sky. However, he could not bring himself to feel, he could not bring himself to endure another hundred years of loneliness once more. His mind was so hazy, he'd hardly noticed Sol cradling him in her arms, shedding the tears he couldn't bring himself to as they both could at least grieve together

Was this why his eternal friend shut himself away? Were these kinds of feelings why he couldn't bare to be found?

He thought of his long lost friend in his mind, wishing- hoping out of a semblance of selfish desperation- that he would no longer hide from him when he needed to know that at least the one other being he cared wasn't enduring the same pain he was feeling right now. 


	5. The Price of Kinship pt. 2

_Kai... how long has it been since I've last thought of you?_

_I've tried so hard to keep your image in my head, to burn your memory into my heart so that I'll never forget. But with each passing day, each passing year it becomes harder and harder..._

_If you could see me the way I am now I can't help but wonder if you'd be disappointed. We promised each other all those centuries ago that we'd protect the people as Huntsmen to ensure that no one would have to live in fear the same way we did. But in the time since our last meeting holding a weapon has become harder, I couldn't help but become fearful of the person I will become if I must always remain on alert, always on edge for the inevitable next fight._

_One day my brother, perhaps you could forgive me for never releasing the guilt I held for not returning to your side that day._

_I cannot bring myself to allow you to fade away...not yet._

* * *

The nights were the hardest Naia quickly had realized as he stood atop a nearby cliffside that overlooked the small town and the nearby area. The town was built against a cliffside with walls surrounding it to protect the residents from the few Grimm that would pass by.

But then night came there was just one person who was tasked with ensuring everyone's safety. It wasn't like he could refuse,but at least this way he could predict where they would appear. Kneeling down he tensed up as he spotted a group of large Death Worm Grimm barreling nearby through the sands of the desert. They were large black worms with razor-sharp teeth consuming anything and everything in their path. It wasn't strange to encounter such beasts in the outskirts like this, they weren't known to travel in pairs like this. Naia narrowed his eyes as he tensed up, usually, Grimm like this just passed by as there was so little negativity within the area...

But Naia's eyes widened as he saw them turn towards the village, disappearing under the sands to hide their movements. He held his stance atop the stone cliff as they approached, closing his eyes as he listened for the movement in the shifting sands. As they zeroed in on the area he was protecting Naia left out a calm breath loosening the binds that always threatened to break as he placed a hand on the scepter he always kept by his side. He could hear their movements muffle for eventually as they approached him just before they jumped out of the desert sands like a sea monster out of the sea to attack the source of negativity before them.

Naia didn't even flinch as he jumped atop one of the Death Worms that dove in for an attack and then concentrated his aura into both palms destroying each Grimm in one attack; the silent way of defeating them as they disappeared into ash before his eyes. Landing atop another cliff nearby he looked out toward the town, seeing that there were no lights lit up to signal danger, everyone was slumbering peacefully. However, something else caught his eyes as he felt his heart begin to palpitate, clutching his chest he saw that were more Grimm in the distance, their red eyes shining against the night.

Naia narrowed his eyes, focusing in on a few Qutrub Grimm gathered far in the distance. Small humanoid Grimm that were the size of children. Unlike other types of Grimm they weren't completely mindless as they would move around in packs and even wield weapons if given the chance. They were known for entering the fray alongside much larger Grimm that attacked villages, even picking up scraps and acting as scavengers of sorts. However, he already knew from first-hand experience that they would still rip apart anything that had a heartbeat if one was caught in a horde of them. But these Qutrub particular these weren't acting like others he had seen before.

They were standing their ground, almost like they were observing.

"What is going on?" Naia muttered to himself as he saw that they didn't even attempt to approach.

Even though they held their ground as Naia jumped down off of the cliff they scattered away into the desert. Naia had a bad feeling watching them flee; perhaps that they had been spooked at the sight of a larger threat? Grimm could adapt, after all, they could grow to have a survival instinct.

Whatever the reason was, this wasn't something that could be ignored so easily...

* * *

When the morning on the horizon, Naia walked back to his hut on the outskirts of the town near the wall. As he walked bach inside ready for a nap, he came to see that a certain little monkey had already slipped away as she wasn't in their room anymore. He took a moment to groan into his hands as he realized that dawn hadn't even broken yet and here was this little child already rising with the sun.

"Nou?!" He called out, shrugged his cloak over his shoulders, and the hood over his head that was strewn out beside him. Entering the main room of his small abode, he saw that she was nowhere to be seen, so once again sighing heavily he placed his mask over his face and stepped outside, at least thankful for the fact that the sun wasn't burning up the sands yet as he hid his face away followed the trail that his niece had left behind in the sand towards the town.

* * *

Once the armies of the other kingdoms came to claim the natural resources of the continent there was no stopping the barrage of Grimm that would naturally gather. The village that surrounded them was one that was built among the ruins of its predecessor around an oasis, crowded with both humans and Fanus that had escaped the troubles of the rest of the world for one reason or another. But Naia had lived long enough to know that such peace would always be perturbed, it was just a matter of time.

Naia walked through the sandy strewn streets that had buildings built from wood and bricks worn from the sandstorms that came with living within the desert. Passing by a few merchants who were setting up their shops for the day a few gave him suspicious expressions while others waved in greeting. It was only natural not to trust someone who was hardly seen throughout the day and always wore a mask, it wasn't something he could hold against them. Even as he tried to ignore them, their suspicion, their mistrust, he could feel the suppression that he had cultivated over decades of training beginning to crack. It wouldn't be long now...

But just then he sensed a familiar emotion of victorious joy as he managed to catch a certain little monkey who had planned on ambushing him from the rafters above the shopping district. However, this didn't seem to deter her as she laughed joyfully. "I found you Uncle! I found you!" Nou said happily.

"Ha, you did indeed." Naia complimented as he pulled her into his arms, momentarily forgetting his annoyance, as she was far too precious to be angry at for too long. "But no sneaking off like that again, otherwise Uncle will just have to eat the rest of the fruit bread that's left." He lightly teased as Nou's joy immediately turned to panic.

"I WANT IT! I WANT THE FRUIT BREAD!" Nou suddenly demanded as she grabbed his coat again, this time pulling at it demandingly as her eyes lit up.

Naia couldn't help but chuckle at how spoiled his niece had become but even so, he was glad that she always had the confidence to speak her mind. It was a skill that didn't seem to run in the family these days. It had been years since they arrived in Vacuo, even lesser since the day that Sol brought Nou to him, asking him to take care of her. He strongly opposed the idea of anything being left in his care after all; who wouldn't be terrified of someone with the face of a Grimm?

"Alright, alright I suppose I could share the fruit bread with my smart little monkey..." Naia teased as he ruffled her hair.

"YAY!"

"Provided that she also finishes her studies."

Immediately, Nou's expression turned sour as she stuck her tongue out. "No! No! I don't wanna!"

"Are you sure? Perhaps Uncle will have a special gift for a good little monkey." Naia teased, placing her on his shoulders as Nou's eyes lit up again. He was almost surprised by how quickly her emotions could flip flop, but perhaps it was simply natural for children to act in such a manner.

"Yes! Yes please!" Nou said, this time hugging his head as they started the trip back home. If there was one thing that had prevented the cracks from completely breaking, it was being around the youngest member of the Wukong clan.

* * *

"...Uncle? Why do you wear that mask?" Nou asked as she looked up from her notebook towards her uncle who was working right next to her, always writing something in his books that were slowly growing into a small collection. He had lifted his mask slightly but still had his hood obscuring his face so that he would always be hidden even behind closed doors. In the desert, it was natural for everyone to have darkened skin due to the blaze of the sun, however, she never failed to think it was strange that her uncle was so pale, almost white. It was extremely strange as he wore a black coat until a boiling sun, something that not missed by everyone who lived nearby.

"Because Uncle's face is too handsome, it would shock everyone who would see it." He said rather playfully as she saw a smile on his face. But Nou still pouted as she knew when he was kidding around.

"I'm serious Uncle!" She insisted, grabbing the sleeve of his coat, but felt some of her will falter as she saw her uncle's smile fade a little. Naia rested his hand on her head, keeping it there for a short while before pulling it back to fully remove his mask showing her his pale skin and blue eyes that were so unlike her own.

"The townsfolk need not worry over the strange masked person who lives on the outskirts," Naia said, but that answer wasn't enough for his niece as she frowned.

"But I don't like it when people call you strange."

"Uncle is strange though," Naia said in-a-matter-of-fact like tone. "He's the most strangest person you'll ever meet in this life of yours." Naia said playfully again, pushing Nou's buttons as she pouted again.

"That's not what I mean!" She insisted as her annoyance was not quelled in the slightest.

"Well, you may insist more after you've finished your work. Naughty monkey's don't receive nice gifts."

"I'm doing it!" She snapped back in frustration as her uncle once again evaded her questions. But as she looked back down at her arithmetics, she wondered if she should make a break for the window instead of doing this kind of work, but instead came up with another idea. "...Uncle? Why do I need to do this kind of work?"

"It's good for your mental health."

"Why?"

As soon as she said that Nou tilted her head curiously as she saw her uncle holding his head in his hand, as though she had said something that was going to cause him a lot of grief as he knew he'd soon be on the receiving end of the endless question; Why?

* * *

Naia placed a brush down beside the parchment that was wet with ink feeling his chest heavy with grief. He was sitting on the ground with a table just before him within a small room containing a bookshelf and 2 futons. Next to him, he looked outside the window towards the night sky and the moon shining overhead, illuminating its glow onto the desert landscape with a few other huts nearby making up a small village. As he rested back a little to admire the night sky he felt a certain someone curling to his side almost on his lap as his expression softened looking down at her.

Nou moaned in her sleep, exhausted from her training as she curled into him further, grabbing onto his overcoat as she seemed to be shivering. It was no surprise considering how cold it became when night fell. Naia shrugged off his heavy coat, placing it over her, smiling softly as she looked content with this newly added warmth. He brushed a few strands of her golden locks out of her face, surprised that they had grown out so fast considered that he had just trimmed her hair just a few weeks ago.

However, the nice moment was broken as he sensed a familiar presence approaching who opened and closed the door behind her. Naia quietly stood up, walking into the main room while closing the door behind him with his mask on. Any softness in his expression quickly warped into concern as his eyes rested on another familiar face. Her hair was cut short now dirted with the dust of the outside. She wore robes that had some semblance of her motherland but were cut more short to adjust to the new climate that they lived in. But what bothered Naia the most was the expression she held on her face, one that read she was only here to pick up supplies and go back out to take on another huntsman job.

"Sol..." Naia said with some hesitation as his sister didn't even bother to even face him, denying his right to a proper conversation. It had been months since their last encounter with hardly a letter sent between.

"I don't want to hear another one of your lectures Nai. I'm only here for a little while before I have to head back." Sol said curtly with an exhausted expression.

Naia held back from mentioning how it was her to pushed him into this new lifestyle, but it wouldn't do well to dredge up stale jabs when there was a more pressing issue right before them. "Something is going on." He implied as he crossed his arms, resting his back against the wall next to him. "The Grimm out here, there's more than usual and they're acting strange."

"So what?" Sol remarked. "No one can avoid Grimm all together even in a place like this. With mines being built up it's no wonder that they're lingering around and acting weird."

"This is different." Naia clarified as he clutched his arms, narrowing his eyes."They're...organized."

"Organized?" Sol scoffed. "You've really been out here too long. Grimm will go after anything with a heartbeat, what's there to be organized about?"

Naia averted his gaze as he felt some uncertainly, but couldn't shake away that terrible feeling he had accumulated earlier. "It was just strange that's all. For the past few nights, I've seen Death Stalkers and Death Worms traveling in packs, always in a pair as they try to approach the town more and more with a few Qutrub on the sidelines. Sol, I think they may be scouting." He said seriously but took offense as he heard her scoff. "Sol you know just as well as I what Grimm are capable of. They're not completely mindless and if we underestimate them-"

"Then it will be our downfall, you think I don't know that?" Sol asked angrily as her tail started to bristle. "Who do you think you're talking to?"

Naia took a deep breath as he stepped towards her. " You can't keep going out on missions like this." Naia said bluntly as he stood before his sister trying to reason with her as best he could without allowing himself to give in to the influence of the negativity radiating off of her. "You have a family to take care of now, Nou-"

"Needs to learn that we need to keep fighting to protect ourselves," Sol responded without even turning to face him. No longer was she the same woman who always had a smile on her face at the monastery. The years that had passed had eventually made her weary, but hardening her resolve at the same time.

"The armies of the other kingdom are drawing more Grimm every day and there are not enough Huntsman to defend against the Grimm and the other Kingdoms that are approaching. It's gotten to the point where any fanus out alone will get thrown into mines just like the rest." She said with a venom in her tone that made him avert his eyes as he knew she was trying to get a rise out of him." We've just survived until this point, but now is the time we need to push forward to actually live. Everything I do is for my family's sake, no matter what we need to always fight to protect what we have. The best thing I can do to protect my family to ensure that the other kingdoms know that we're not going to stand for their treatment anymore. " Sol remarked glaring at him knowingly. "The least you can do is defend your home for once." She said with some finality as she placed some supplies in her bag and then left without another word.

Naia couldn't bring himself to speak as he felt her earnestly, her belief in her words, but his lack of an answer made her even angrier. He released a breath that he hadn't even realized he was holding back; resting his back against the wall as he pinched the bridge of his nose. How was every day harder than the last?

"Uncle?"

He flinched slightly as he turned to see Nou peering out from behind the door, with golden hair and a monkey tail he had no doubt she would be the spitting image of her mother in a few years. Naia's expression softened apologetically as he walked over and knelt before her, petting her head affectionately. "Sorry. Were you sleeping well?"

"Was mommy here?" Nou asked as she looked towards the door. "I thought I heard her voice."

Naia didn't allow his concern to draw over his face choosing instead to dawn a supportive smile as he knelt before her. "Yeah, she was, but she couldn't stay for long."

Though he had some reservations about what he said, he tried at least to convince his niece otherwise to quell her loneliness. However, it appeared to make her only worry further as a concerned expression dawned over her face. "But what if the Grimm come and she's not here to protect us?"

Naia's heart broke a little as he pulled her into a hug. "That's never going to happen, I promise even if mommy's not here then we'll keep each other safe." He said kissing her head as he carried her back to bed.

There was only one room designated for sleeping that also was meant to be a study of sorts. The hut they had been built was far from luxurious, or even livable in some conditions however, Naia always made sure Nou looked after ever since she was born. No matter what he always made sure she was fed well, was never cold when night fell, always kept safe far from Grimm of ill-intentioned characters, and always had a guardian to care for her. But he knew that he could never make her feel truly safe. That was something she could only feel when their entire family was together.

But most days that wasn't an option.

Naia laid down by Nou's side looking down she glanced at him with her wide brown eyes no longer tired, which meant only one thing.

"Uncle, can we train while we're both awake?" Nou asked much to his chagrin in the middle of the night. He couldn't even remember when he had a proper night's sleep. Part of him had pride as he had an eager pupil, but other times he just wished for a good night's sleep.

"No no, little monkeys need to sleep at night so they can cause their uncle's so much trouble in the day." He said somewhat wearily as he tickled her stomach. However, Nou squirmed until his touch overzealously and then buried her way close to him leaving no space between them.

"Would you like a boring story? Perhaps one about arithmetics or maybe one about the economics of-"

"NO NO!" Nou yelled squirming again in agitation as her cheeks puffed up in a pout. "I want a good story!"

"Are my stories not good?" Naia asked playfully, getting his answer as Nou started holding her breath. "Okay okay, what story do you want? What about the nice one about the four maidens?"

"No! I want the one about the Man with Two Souls!" Nou proclaimed boldly as she grasped onto his tunic fiercely.

"Again? But you've heard it so many time-"

"Two Souls!" She yelled now climbing onto him, sitting on his chest about to get a second wind of energy, something he couldn't afford.

"Okay okay!" Naia said, chuckling in defeat as he gave in to the whims of a growing child. She used his body as her new mattress as embraced her. He had lost the number of times that he had told her this story. The one of a man who awoke with another soul in his body, how the presence of another was confusing but over time the two had grown to become companions, aiding each other on a quest to rid the world of a witch that had cursed the immortal man.

In the end, the man and the host who he has possessed grew to become powerful as they became one, growing stronger than the witch and defeating her ridding the world of her evil. Now renown for his heroic deeds the soul within the man was finally lain to rest as the two tearfully parted, their long quest finally over...

But that was far from the version that was reflected in reality.

Even so, Naia still found a way to smile as he looked down lovingly at his little niece sleeping soundly next to him. Nou's peaceful expression was truly a bittersweet expression as it hid how rambunctious she was when awake and running around as children usually did. He finally laid his head down next to her, the only light coming from the moon outside the feeling of foreboding never once leaving him. His brow furrowed as he recalled the earlier days when he always stayed up to make sure that Nou slept soundly. For some reason he had the fear installed him that if he wasn't watching her then something horrible could happen.

Perhaps it was one of the perils of parenthood; always being afraid, tired, annoyed, but above all somehow finding pride and happiness when sharing a life with another. Part of him never wanted Nou to grow up, to never face the terrors that came within their world, to always remain safe where he could look after her. But it would be a fool's errand as he could hardly control her as it was.

No, what he truly feared...what hoped that it would still be far off enough that he would at least be able to have the reassurance it would be alright...

* * *

Day in and Day out, after a series of various questions and chores, Nou followed her uncle out into the desert as night fell. She walked by his side instead of holding his hand as they usually did when they walked through town together. The young Fanus then noticed that he was carrying something under his arm and at his back along with his sword there was also a strange-looking cane; something that he always carried everywhere.

They sat next to a small pool of water in a rare grassy area to sit by next to a palm tree that was growing strong. Nou sat cross-legged before her uncle who did the same. He wore his mask, overcoat, and gloves leaving no trace of bare skin to be seen. Before him sat a white cloth wrapped before them. They often came to this place to meditate, her uncle always told her that it was necessary to practice discipline, instill a way to calm emotions when needed. However, today felt different than other days as her uncle had never brought anything before.

"Many years ago, your grandfather once sat me down and presented me with two gifts, I now do the same for you." Naia explained as his niece looked at him in confusion.

"Grandpa did?" She asked curiously, only hearing about him through stories through her uncle. She knew that he had long passed and that both her mother and uncle were close, but they always changed the subject about how why he wasn't around anymore.

"Today you will start training in self-defense, so that if one day I am no longer here to protect you then you'll be able to take care of yourself," Naia said with a calm that Nou had never experienced before. It was far from his playful or his authoritative demeanor, something that made her feel that she could trust him, but even so-

"U-Uncle what do you mean, are you leaving?" She asked her voice started to tremble at the prospect of her uncle leaving.

"No of course not my little one, not for a very long time. However...there may come a day where I will not be able to be there for you."

"But Uncle I can't fight!" Nou exclaimed, her negativity growing along with her fear. "I'm not like mommy..."

"Nou." Naia said firmly as he removed his mask, giving some weight to his words as he revealing the part of himself that he hid away from all. "I'm not going to teach you the fight so you can go out of your way to defeat Grimm. If you are faced with a battle with overwhelming odds, then there is no shame in fleeing from a battle you cannot win." Naia told her earnestly.

"But...mother says that if you don't defend yourself then you're weak. Only cowards run away." Nou said as she recalled the words that her mother told her uncle countless times when she was around.

For a moment she saw her Uncle close his eyes, taking a deep breath as he placed his hands on his knees, trying to control his emotions. However, as hung his head, he looked weary beyond his years, his voice heavy with exhaustion. "Sometimes running away is the only way to keep yourself safe. Nou, you can only protect others only if you yourself have the luxury of being strong. You don't have to worry about protecting anyone for a long time."

Nou thought about his words as they washed over her. She wasn't sure what exactly he was talking about. Wasn't it important to protect people? Wasn't that why her mother was never around? Because she was always protecting them?

"It's a little early, but I want you to have this." She snapped back to attention as she looked down at her uncle opening up the cloth, revealing a bell that was laced with red bands. At first, she was confused as she picked one up, holding it to her ear as it rang gently. He felt a bittersweet sadness as he saw Nou take the bell out, her eyes lighting up at the gift.

"Treasure it well, someone once gave this to me to keep me safe. Now I shall pass it along to you in the hopes that it'll do the same."

"Wow...did it keep you safe Uncle?" Nou asked as she played with her new trinket in her hands.

Naia's expression softened as he placed a hand on his chest, feeling an old wound dredge up at a long painful memory that threatened to break him. "It wasn't always a bell..." He was grateful that Nou didn't notice his shift in emotion as she looked at him with a happy smile.

"Thank you uncle I will be sure to make you proud!"

"This tool will be part of your training, however, it is also for my benefit as well." Naia with a hint of a smirk.

"Why? What's it for?"

"It is a practice of sorts. So long as you can move without allowing it to ring, controlling your actions and hiding your presence. The first step in learning how to fight, is learning how to flee without being traced. Within Vacuo running in the sand will always give away your position so you must be extra careful." He said standing up.

Nou hummed to herself as she looked down at the bell in hand puffing out her cheeks in disbelief. Nou looked up at him for a moment before trying the bell to her belt. She grinned in amusement as she rang it for a moment before then hopping to her feet, holding up her hands, her chest beaming with confidence. She had never seen her uncle fight before, but that didn't mean she couldn't take him down. Without a second thought, she then charged towards him, jumping towards him ready for a fight.

* * *

...

...

...

"...It's here." Naia murmured to himself as he took a moment to catch his breath after facing off against endless hordes of Grimm that had nested within an abandoned mineshaft. Gripped his sword in hand he narrowed his eyes as he could sense something ominous coming from deeper within the mines. At his side was a pouch filled with explosive dust crystals, along with a gift he had received long ago that he hoped that he wouldn't have to use. He had been following the trail of the Grimm packs for months ever since their numbers began to grow unreasonably large, becoming a threat that couldn't be ignored.

However, with so little huntsmen in the area, this was something he had to undertake on his own. He had been tempering his body so that it would be able to take the strain of a Grimm transformation in preparation for this mission but felt that it wouldn't be enough as he heard a bellow from deeper within the cavern. He placed his hand on the hit of his weapon, stepping lightly as he walked deeper inside, but as his foot hit something he was unprepared as a blast shot straight out from the darkness.

He evaded it partially by hiding behind a nearby crevice within the wall he had a hand on his weapon, but just as he was prepared to strike he noticed that there was a strange-looking rock among a nest of others. He could feel his anxiety start to rise as he realized that that was just a few feet away from him was what looked to be a hand that had been broken off. He then noticed a lizard scurrying by just across from him. His eyes narrowed as he reached for a nearby rock tossing it toward the lizard's direction. The sounds caused another blast to be triggered this time in a blinding light that caused him to turn his head away.

When the light dulled and his vision returned, Naia's eyes widened in shock as he peered out towards the sound of something slithering and hissing, spotting the lizard from earlier now turned to stone. He immediately covered his mouth as the hissing approached until he saw a giant snake-like humanoid Grimm with a mess of small snake-like Grimm on it's head. He had only read accounts of a Grimm like this through the texts within the great library in the monastery. A Grimm that could match the power of a Silver-eyed warrior, able to turn anything with a heartbeat into stone; known to be as old as the world itself; it's fangs all filled with a paralyzing poison that could take out its prey.

_Gorgon._

Naia thought to himself as for the first time in a long while, he felt fearful for his own life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Aura techniques aren't the same as semblances, I feel like I have to say that.


End file.
